Newcomer
by FabulousJojo
Summary: (What have I done...) Well, this is a Jeff the Killer fanfic. When Violet meets an odd looking boy named Jeff, he turns her entire world upside down, and apart. Though new to the creepypasta family, Violet soon realizes that her home was truly with the creepypastas. But such comfort comes with a great price. Will Violet completely lose her sanity, and become an outcast like Zalgo?
1. Who Are You?

*briiiiiiiiing*

The school bell rang, signalling the end of class. Flurries of students rushed out of classrooms. I quietly gathered my belongings together and peered out into the hall. Crowded. Ugh. I squirmed my way through people until I reached my locker, which someone thought it was a good idea to spray graffiti on. I opened the locker door angrily.

"Hey you." My best- and only friend, Amy, popped out of nowhere.

"Hey." I replied in a monotone.

Amy looked at the front of my locker. "Oh, come on. Don't even worry about those guys, they're just too stupid for their own good."

I smiled faintly. "Thanks for trying to help but I guess their stupidity is just getting to me more today."

"Violet.." She started to say. "I-it's nothing, really. Guess I slept on the wrong side of the bed or something."

"Mmm." Was the response I got. She didn't believe me at all.

"Anyway, enough about me, what did you just have?" Amy hesitated before answering.

"Science. Nothing too special." After a moment she also added. "Look, are you sure you're okay? You can talk to me, Violet. I'm your friend."

I fiddled with my papers. "I'll be fine Amy, okay? Just a bad day."

"Okay."

Amy's watch beeped. "Oh crap! Is it that time already? Sorry Vi, I've gotta dash to the volleyball tryouts. Catch up with you later." And with that she half jogged to the gym. I admired her confidence, really. I can't do sports worth anything. I don't look peppy like she does either, with my purple tipped, long, black hair and dark eyes. While she had blonde and blue eyes. I always wondered how we got along, we both had a thing for criticising books I guess.  
I closed up my locker and went for a walk around the school. I circled the field a number of times and ended up by the benches behind the school.

"Well lookie what we have here." Jason, one of the big football players cracked his knuckles. A boy in a white hoodie stared right back at him.

"A bloody knucklehead, that's what." He spat back. Jason immediately grabbed him by the scruff of his collar.

"What the hell did you just say to me?!"

"I said you're a bloody knucklehead, asshole!" Jason swung back his fist, ready to punch him when I yelled.

"Hey! Piss off Jason. You don't need to kill the guy!"

The boy twitched.

Jason turned his gaze towards me instead, angry like a bull. "You'll regret this, bookworm." He pushed his way through me and stormed inside, fuming.

"Are you ok?" The boy dusted himself off, glancing at me momentarily.

"Um, yeah. I should ask you the same thing." I got a better look at him now. Pitch black hair, and a white face with scars curving away from his lips. "I'm fine" he answered, turning his dark ringed eyes on me once more.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What?" He stopped.

"It's a simple question. Who are you?" I lent out my hand.

"I'm Jeff." He shook my hand cautiously.

"Violet."

We stood there awkwardly for a second.

"You shouldn't worry about him." I blurted out. Jeff raised an eyebrow. "He's just a prick, is all." I finished. Great. Now I made a fool of myself in front of someone who didn't think I'm such a loser.

"He is, isn't he?" Jeff mused.

I changed the topic. "I haven't seen you around at all, are you new?"

"Kind of." He replied.

"Heh, who knows then, we might have some classes together once you figure everything out."

Jeff smiled, stretching his scars a bit. "We could."

The bell rang. "Oh.. Well guess I have to go then, see you around?" I inched towards the door.

"Definitely." Jeff waved and turned the corner.

* * *

I walked with a skip in my step to class. Had I made a new friend? He didn't seem so bad. I walked past Jason, who only glared at me. I simply smiled and kept on waking. I wondered when I would see him again. Maybe tomorrow, I thought happily.

* * *

Jeff lingered by the corner. Who was that girl? She called herself Violet, but he could see something different about her. What was it? Jeff twiddled the knife in his hands. It was on he tip of his tongue! He pushed himself away from the wall. He would come back tomorrow, only once, to see if his superstition was right. Jeff flipped his hood on and blended into the shadows.


	2. An Unlikely Friendship

"You did what?!" Amy gaped at me trough a sandwich. A couple people in the cafeteria looked round.

"It's not that big of a deal. I just did the right thing."

"Not a big deal? This is like major news, Vi! You could've been seriously hurt!" Amy ranted on in worry. I thought about what happened yesterday. I'm pretty sure I did the good thing, helping that guy out. I twirled my straw with my fingers. Jeff seemed alright, vaguely I wondered when I would see him again, or IF for that matter.

"Violet? Viiiiolet." Amy repeated my name continuously.

"What? Oh, sorry. Guess I just spaced out a bit."

"Yeah. You did." She surveyed me for a minute, a mischievous smile growing on her face. "So was he cute?" Amy suddenly asked. I nearly spat out my drink.

"W-what? Jason? Ew, hell no." I stared at the floorboards intently.

Amy snickered. "No, stupid. The guys ass you saved, was he cute at least?"

"Not necessarily, but I guess if you thought about it... Yeah." I felt heat rising to my cheeks.

"Waah! That's so cute, my little Violet finally has a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I insisted.

"Really? Hmm.. I don't believe that for a second. You like him at least don't you?" She teased, I bet she loved this.

"H-hard to say, I only just met him Amy.." I stammered. Amy only smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes no ways about it! Tell me when you confess your love, darling." And with that she went to throw her tray in the garbage.

I sighed. She could always see right through me. But liking someone after I just met them? Nah, that's just stupid.

"Ah-hem." A cough behind my back made me turn to see none other than Jeff himself.

"Jeff? What are you doing here?" I felt nervous, I didn't exactly expect him to just show up.

"I got all enrolled today. Guess we'll be seeing more of each other then. Can I sit?" He motioned towards an empty chair.

"Go ahead." I said. So he sat.

"You doing okay? From yesterday, I mean. It seemed like you were a little roughed up so.."  
Jeff smiled faintly. "I already told you, I'm fine. Nothing broken, see?" He swung his arm around a bit. I giggled.

"Guess so." Our talk ended abruptly. Luckily I was saved from an awkward silence by the return of Amy.

"I return!" She pretended to be graceful about it. Her eyes surveyed Jeff.

"Aaand who's this?" "This is my friend Jeff, remember the guy I told you about? He's new to the school and everything so yeah." Jeff waved.

"Hi." Amy glanced back and forth from us, smirking.

"I guess I'll leave you guys to it then." She walked off. I gave her the 'get back here I need you!' look, but she just waved.

* * *

"She's a strange one isn't she?" Jeff mused.

"Yeah but she's a really good person once you get used to her." I tucked my hair behind my ear, why was I being so awkward? I just need to take a deep breath and be myself. I took a breath.

"Do you want to hang out or something later?" He suddenly asked.

"What?" I was taken aback. He looked away.

"Well if you don't want to that's all right.."

"No!" I blurted in. "I mean, I'd love to. Where do you want to go?" Jeff's dark eyes shined as he smiled.

"I don't care. For a walk around a park maybe?"

"Sure." I replied breathlessly. That happened rather fast, I thought. Was this like a date? My heart beat a bit faster. No, no this was just a friendly outing. Just a walk, only the two of us..

"Violet? You're a bit red." Jeff broke into my thoughts.

"Really? I must be a bit warm, eheheh." I recovered. The bell rang again. Damn! I was having a good time nevertheless..

"See you soon." Jeff called back to me, walking out the door.

"Yeah!" I smiled. Feeling exited, I didn't even mind some of the looks people gave me. Hah! Suckers! I was practically going on a date with the new guy.

I walked into my English class and took my regular seat in the back. Not even a minute later the devil himself Jeff walked in and took a seat beside me.

"Fancy seeing you here, sir." I joked.

"Guess I'm seeing you sooner than I planned, miss." He retaliated. I smiled again, and the teacher called for silence. I sighed and took out my notes to copy down the material for today. Jeff took out a piece of paper, but didn't write anything. I caught him stealing frequent glances at me throughout class. I turned slightly pink at each of these incidents and turned my head quickly back to my paper. This was just a bit too much for my mind to handle. The fact that a living, breathing guy could actually have feelings for me AND I'm going on a 'friendly outing' with said boy. I started doodling on the corner of my paper. I drew a lot of faces, each reacting to one another. Jeff drew his own little happy face next to one of mine. I grinned again, feeling unexpectedly happy.

Violet. She's just a girl, what am I getting so worked up about? Sure she stepped in earlier, but I could've easily handled myself. I don't want to hurt her but I might not have any choice. I'll do it later then, on our walk. I gulped. It wasn't fair! Guess it comes with the package then. I made a mental note of the knife in my pocket, and looked at her again. I needed to destroy the problem before it grew to something I couldn't control.


	3. A Forest Breeze

Blurs of images surrounded my vision. In one, I was a small girl, aging around three, and holding my treasured stuffie, a classical teddy bear. However, mine was a light blue, it's paws gleaming a dull orange. I would hug and cradle the animal, happy as a toddler could be. The image vanished abruptly, and a loud beeping took its place. What the hell could that be? Oh, wait.

I woke groggily, slamming my hand on the snooze button. Checking the time, my clock read 9:00 on the dot. I debated for a minute if it was worth getting up, then I remembered something important. Something really freakin important. Today was my somewhat-date with Jeff! I almost sprung, quite literally, out of my bed, and scrambled to get up. Only after I threw a pair of jeans and one of my more fancier shirts on did I remember another small detail.  
We weren't meeting until 11:30.

After my first until shock of the morning, I managed to wolf down a bowl of cereal- or two. I needed as much energy as I could get today. Chugging back a glass of milk, I decided I might as well get myself ready. Scamper upstairs into the bathroom, pee, brush my teeth, straighten my hair, burn myself a smidge, and so on. Soon I declared myself visually acceptable and even put on a bit of black eyeshadow. You know, for effect. I didn't have that much else to do, and it was 10 o'clock already, so I figured I could get some exercise and walk to the park I was meeting Jeff at.

* * *

Breathe in, and out. The smell of roses filled me to the brim with a thick sweetness. Almost like honey. Walking along the dirt path, a familiar wooden bench came into view. It was scarred with the bruises of old age and the odd piece of gum littered around it, but this bench brought me back again. Back to the old times, anyway. I sat on the bench, slightly uncomfortable, but it would do. Leaning back, I took a small journey to the past once more.

It was little me, again, except perhaps a couple years older. Five? Six, maybe? Or even five and a half, but for the story's sake, let's stay at whole numbers. I clutched onto my fathers hand tightly, taking twice the amount of steps he did, walking down the same dirt path as before. We came to the bench when he said that he needed a rest. When I pouted and wanted to keep going, he told me to go play for a minute. Being the naive kid all kids tend to be, I ran off in search of some adventure. A buttery coloured butterfly whooshed past my face, causing me to jump for a second, but then follow the bug for a while. Unfortunately, in my over enthusiasm and desperation to play, I accidentally squished one of the butterflies wings. I gasped. Lifting it gingerly in my palm, I ran around in search of a butterfly-aid. No such luck. I ended up by a slowly streaming river that sparkled as if a glitter bottle was spilled over it. In my panic, I started to do what any child would do. I cried. Tears falling down my cheeks, I was under the impression that water would help the creature.

Quite the opposite happened. I let out a sob, and right after heard a boys voice from the bushes.

"What are you doing?" Two bright blue eyes questioned me, resting beneath a mass of sandy brown hair. Wiping my eyes at once, I sniffed my tears back and retorted.

"What does it look like?!"

"It looks like you're performing a ritual, actually." The boy smirked. "It's dead, you know. The butterfly." I was taken aback at his words, a tear escaping my eye.

"N-no it's not!" I knew it was a lie before I even uttered the words. My eyes snapped around us wildly. Not a person in sight. "You need to promise!" I took a few steps closer to him.

"What?"

"Pinkie promise!"

"I'm not a little kid!" The boy huffed.

"Please?" I stuck out my lower lip, eyes watering.

"F-fine!" He turned his face away, but extended his left pinkie finger. We shook pinkies, and I was about to say goodbye, when the boy asked me something.

"What did I just swear to, anyway?"

"To never, ever, tell anyone about this!" I gestured to the butterfly seriously. The boy nodded.

"Okay. I can do that. What's your name, then? I'm Jeff."

"Violet." I gave him a toothy smile.

"Violet!" No sooner had I said my name than my father had started to call for me.

"Coming!" I answered. "Bye Jeff, I'll see you around!" Dashing up the mini hill from the river, I grasped onto my fathers hand once more.

"Where were you?" He inquired.

"Exploring." I forced myself to lie. I had made a pinkie promise, after all, and I couldn't just break my oath. I frowned. Father had never been as nice as he had to me as he did then. Was it because I was younger, more innocent, or forgivable?

* * *

I opened my eyes, only to see two pitch black ones staring back.

"Ack!" I recoiled, thudding heads with the culprit.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. "That really hurt, Violet."

"Jeff?"

"Who else would I be?"

I sighed in relief, slowly returning from the dream. Was it a dream? If it wasn't, perhaps a memory? Even then, I had never seen that Jeff after that day, and he certainly couldn't be the one standing above me right now.

"Uh, are you okay?"

I was starring. Oops.

"Great. Good. Fantabulous!" I stood, feeling myself blush slightly. We started walking further down the path, at first in silence, but then we started to converse.

"I almost thought you were dead, you didn't move at all."

"I was only sleeping."

"How do you even sleep in the middle of the day?"

"Magic." I held up something similar to jazz hands. He chuckled, and I felt my heart skip a beat. We were well into the forest part of the park, almost completely secluded and quiet. Nothing but the sound of the river rushing by in the distance. What now?

* * *

Now Jeff had to act. This was his moment. He could kill any unlucky witness that stumbled upon them, but now was the perfect time to strike! Jeff slid his hand into his hoodie pocket. Just the thoughtless her blood running smoothly between his fingers spread a smile across his face. Slowly, he started to pull the knife out.

What was that?

It was a peculiar sound, something that seemed vaguely familiar. No, that couldn't be familiar. Turning to look at Violet, Jeff noticed something he wasn't sure what to do about.

She was crying.

Of all the things to be prepared for, this wasn't it. Violet let out a sob, stopping in her tracks. Jeff let go of the knife, letting it reside in his pocket.

For now.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know. Nothing, probably." Violet laughed shakily. Suddenly, Jeff pulled her into a tight, yet gentle embrace. She gasped, or, maybe just sobbed again. He didn't know how long he held her, though he figured he should say something.

"I'm here."

Then she fell limp in his arms.


	4. Goodbye

It had been a few days since my... Erm... Outing.. With Jeff. He hasn't been at school lately either. My brow furrowed as I tried to think of why he would just disappear. Did I do something wrong? I really hoped not, I was really starting to like Jeff now. After the awkward part he actually hugged me. That took me completely by surprise! We got into a talking actually, turns out he's pretty funny. Laughing at a bunch of his jokes I slowly had the realisation that I.. Well, I guess you could say I've developed feelings for the guy. *beep beep* My cell phone went off. I rolled over to see who it was from. Amy, I smirked. Preparing myself for an earful I picked up.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver. A high pitched sob broke out.

"V-Violet..?" I sat up.

"Amy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She spoke in a whisper.

"He kidnapped me. That guy you were talking to. Violet, he has a knife! Help me!" A loud BANG and Amy screamed.

"Amy?! AMY?" A long silence. "The barn in the abandoned farm a couple blocks from here." Then she hung up. I sprang from my bed, threw on a leather jacket and stomped downstairs. A weapon.. I thought. I scrambled through the kitchen, looking for something, anything that I could use. A glint of metal caught the corner of my eye as I spotted a meat cleaver. Perfect! I opened the door a crack but hesitated. What was I doing? I had to leave now! But by the guy that I talked to did she mean... I shook the thought and proceeded out the door.

* * *

I sprinted the couple blocks down to the farm. It was called abandoned for a reason, with the buildings collapsing at any given moment it was a miracle nobody tore the place down. The fence was already open. My face turned to a scowl and I pushed my way through the unkept grass. I approached the barn cautiously, searching for signs of life. Empty. A soft creak told me not to be fooled by my sights alone. Raising my cleaver I edged near a bushel of hay. Peering around it I found nothing, but chose to hide there instead. Knock knock. I turned to my right, behind a nearby haystack was Amy. I sighed in relief, she only had very minor wounds from what I could see.

Maniacal laughter broke the silence.

"Hahaha where are you hidiiiing?" The all too familiar voice sang out. I froze in place. "Maybe behind HERE?"

Silence.

"You can't hide forever! Come out now instead of putting yourself through this!"

The sound of nails scraping down a chalkboard made me clamp my hands over my ears. Amy let out a quick 'Eek!'. The sound stopped.

"Aha. Found you~"

Amy looked at me with one last fleeting glance as hands dragged her away from her hiding spot. Clawing at the floorboards she screamed louder and louder. I couldn't bear it any longer. I leapt from the haystack swinging my cleaver like mad.

"Let go of her!" A pale hand grasped my wrist, leaving me defenceless. Two surprised black bottomless orbs dug into my own.

"Jeff..? Why would you..." Jeff said nothing. Without warning he pressed his scarred lips to mine. A bit of blood dripped into my mouth but I was too shocked to notice. He pulled away slowly, and whispered softly into my ear.

"I'm sorry." Jeff pulled out a knife, walked over to Amy, and slit her throat in one easy slash.

"No!" I screamed.

Then Jeff turned to me, head hung low. I cut him across the stomach. "What the hell is wrong with you, Jeff?!" He wiped the blood off of the blade with his hoodie. Jeff's eyes snapped up at me. A strong force slammed against my head, and I fell unconscious to Jeff picking me up and taking me away. Where..? I thought I could trust you... Jeff...


	5. Strange People

Ugh.. I feel terrible. My vision fogs as I try to open my eyes. Giving up on that I listened in on the hushed voices around me instead.

"What were you thinking?!" A stern deeper voice said.

"I didn't know what to do, okay? I couldn't just leave her there!" Jeff's voice argued. The other man sighed.

"That doesn't matter Jeffery, the girl will be in even more the longer she's here!"

I tried opening my eyes again. Everything spun for a couple seconds but I forced myself into a sitting position. I was lying on a small bedlike couch in what seemed to be a cozy living room. I looked ahead. There he was. Jeff. The guy who just earlier... I gulped. Next to him was another man- a really tall man in a nice suit, but I couldn't see any kind of facial features on him. Across the room was some guy playing a Zelda game. I never did finish that.. I thought vaguely. Wait, why am I thinking about that when I should be thinking about the killer in front of me? Jeff caught my eye.

"Hey, you're awake." I stayed silent and have him a dirty look. His smile faltered.

The tall man gestured towards me. I thought he was giving Jeff a look but, well, you know.

"Oh." Jeff cleared his throat.

"So, erm, Violet. As you can see you're not anywhere near home." I raised my eyebrow. Jeff continued. "I brought you here in the hopes of you staying here with.. Us." There was a long pause. I glanced between the two of them.

"So you want me to, like, LIVE here?"

"Well-" Jeff started.

"That would be impossible." The tall man interrupted. "You don't have the right qualifications to be here. I'm sorry, but we can't just let a stranger into our home."

"The right qualifications?" I exclaimed. "Like what? It's not like I really want to stay here anyway." And with that I sprang to my feet, the world went a complete 360 around me and I found my butt on the ground.

"You have a bit of a concussion, sorry." Jeff apologised and offered a hand. I refused and pushed myself onto the couch. He awkwardly pulled his hand back.

"And by qualifications we mean that you're not... Like us exactly."

"So I'm not a murderer, is that it?" I glared daggers at Jeff.

"Pretty much. But I could maybe teach you..."

"Which would also be impossible." The tall man said. "You can't just give someone a weapon and set them free. They need to actually find their own insanity and find the way that they're comfortable with!" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Says you." "Speaking of weapons," I shifted in my seat. "Where is my cleaver?"

Another pause.

"In my room." Jeff said slowly.

"I'd like it back, if you would." Jeff exchanged glances with the tall man and dashed off down the hall. The tall man turned his 'face' to me.

"You had a cleaver?" He inquired. I was surprised, considering.

"Yeah I brought it with me when I went to help my friend."

"Hm." He said. "Ah, yes. Violet was it? I'm the Slenderman, but most people just call me Slender around here."

"Or just Slendyyy!" A young boys voice from the other side of the room called.

"It's SLENDER." Slender angrily replied.

* * *

Jeff came back down from the stairs, cleaver in hand. He handed it to me. I glided my fingers over the blade and felt a small wave of relief wash down on me. Now if anything happened I could at least defend myself properly. I looked at the both of them staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Jeff just looked away instead. Slender spoke up.

"I'd be willing to let you spend a couple days. To heal, but after you've recovered you should be on your way."

Not seeing much waiting outside in the wilderness for me, I decided I would have to accept.

"I guess, yeah. Thanks." I managed a small smile. Jeff looked at Slender, bewilderment showing slightly on his face. They each motioned a small nod of thanks.

"Can I show you to your room, then?" Jeff asked. I hesitated.

"Fine." I got up slowly this time, wobbled a bit, but I could definitely walk.

* * *

We went up a windy wooden staircase into a hardwood hallway. Several doors lined the walls. I saw evidence of a kitchen at the end of the hall. Jeff steered me 3 doors down from the kitchen. Midnight snacks! I thought cheerfully. He opened the door.

"Welcome to your luxurious suite, Madame."

I almost smiled, but stopped myself. It was a simple room. A nice bed and bedside table. An antique looking dresser sat directly across from it. I sat on the bed. Jeff copied me.

"Look," he started. "You need to know that your friend Amy, no- that thing was not your friend." I stared at him.

"I've known her ever since kindergarten! You don't know shit about MY friend!" I spewed out hot air like a boiling teapot.

"That was not your friend, it was something else impersonating her!" Jeff tried to explain. "I can prove it. There's this small little ball that Slendy has that can show you anyone anywhere!" I looked at him with hurt eyes.

"How can I trust you?"

His eyes widened, a small spark of blue was visible for a second.

"Please, Violet?"

I bit my lip, scrounging my brain for an answer. Making my verdict I turned to face Jeff again.

"Show me this ball you talked about and I'll consider it."

"Deal." He looked determined. Jeff got up and stopped at the doorway. "Hope you look forward to it." And then he was gone.

I was left to my thoughts.

I pondered if Amy was still out there. But I know what I saw. It couldn't be just some rowdy shapeshifter or something stupid like that. Then again.. From what I've seen lately anythings possible. I closed my eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

A small knock woke me up suddenly. I jumped.

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that. Can I come in?" A boy who looked surprisingly like Link leaned against the doorway. I nodded slowly. He took a couple steps in and held his hand out. "I'm Ben, by the way."

"Violet."

I shook his hand. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed cross-legged.

"Heard little Jeffy brought you here overnight. Now why wouldn't someone as cute as you be like one if us anyway?"

I blushed at the sudden compliment.

"Oh- well. How should I know?"

Ben snickered a bit.

"Just wanted to say a little hello to a newbie. If you ever need any pointers just swing on by later." I was confused.

"Hold on, I'm only staying here until my concussion passes. What makes you think I'm a full time member of your little group anyway?" Ben grinned again.

"Slendy wouldn't have let you stay if there wasn't something special about you." He swung up from the bed to the doorway. "Oh, and dinners ready if you want to eat." My stomach growled at the thought.

"I'll be right out." I smiled.

"Seeee ya~" He left. Ben was kind of an oddball. I thought as I tied my hair into a quick ponytail. Oh well. I was hungrier than I thought apparently. I went down the hall to the kitchen, ready to satisfy the beast.


	6. A Rowdy Group

I swung into the kitchen, Slender was getting all the dinner prep ready. Is he wearing... An apron? I giggled at the weird sight. He noticed me around the corner.

"Ah, come child. Find yourself a seat, it'll be ready in a minute." Slender extended his arms this way and that, gathering plates.

"Do you need any help at all?" I asked sheepishly. Slender stopped completely. I froze. I didn't do something wrong did I?

"Sure. I'd love the help." His shoulders relaxed. "You can grab the cutlery if you'd like. Thanks." I sighed in relief and went to pull out the drawer.

"I'm guessing you don't get offered help too often?" It almost felt like Slender... Smiled?

"Was it that easy to guess?"

* * *

Soon enough we got everything set up on a long wooden table. Candlesticks were placed very so often in the middle of the table. It looked even a bit cute. Once we brought out the food I spotted Ben next to an empty seat. I squeezed in next to him and grinned.

"Man I'm starved." Ben looked from me to Slender.

"What were you doing?" I scooped some mashed potatoes onto my plate and give him a look.

"Helping. I was just being nice, Ben."

"Hm." He shrugged and dug in himself. I felt a relief subside the growling in my stomach. Glancing around the table, I realised I had no idea who any of these people were. If you can call them people, I guess.

On my right was a guy dressed in all black with a blue mask hiding his eyes and nose. A closer look told me that he, in fact, had no eyes. I looked away quickly, but not before catching a small glance at the peculiar thing he was eating. Was that a... kidney?!

I abruptly turned to Ben. "Uh.." He had a mouthful of steak. He swallowed.

"Uh, what?"

I motioned my finger in a circle. "I have no idea who any of these people are." Ben nodded.

"Well, the guy eating the organs is Eyeless Jack, or EJ." Ben leaned back in his chair and pointed. "See that black and white stripey guy over there laughing uncontrollably is Laughing Jack."

"Let me guess, LJ?" I said. Ben smiled.

"Catch on fast don't you?" He pointed down the table. "The guy in the white mask is Masky. Next to him is Hoodie, and you know Jeff." A small prickle ran up my spine. I wanted to get along with Jeff, I really did, but... I just couldn't right now. "...And at the end is Slendy. Simple really. You'll get used to it." He ruffled my hair.

"Agh! Stop!" I laughed. "You're such a weirdo Ben." He clicked his tongue.

"And you know it, babe."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of broccoli. Across the table me and Jeff caught eye contact with each other. After a second his eyes averted to his plate, a barely visible shade of pink on his face. I sighed and chugged the rest of my water down.  
Me and Ben ended up talking about what would be the worst thing to put in a video game (we agreed reality) when Slender stood up from the end of the table. _How did he even manage to eat?_ I wondered.

"Ah-hem. I trust that all of you have noticed we have a guest tonight." I felt eyes on me. Blushing, I sank a bit in my seat. "Violet's stay will only be temporary but all of you should still treat her with respect. Got it? That's all." Ben snickered and muttered.

"I have a good idea in mind."

"Ben!" I shushed him, turning pink again. He grinned widely again and gave me a small poke.

* * *

After dinner I helped Slender with the dishes. He seemed fairly grateful for it and hey, he wasn't that bad of a guy. Aside from the entire no-face thing Slender was quite the gentleman. Ben was just a weirdo goofball. But then I thought, if Jeff is a killer and stays here, does that mean everyone here is a murderer? I gulped. EJ seemed calm at dinner but.. Why would someone eat a kidney? I sighed. Somehow I would have to get used to this for the time being.

As I walked down to my room to get a little shut-eye I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey, Violet!" Jeff jogged up to me.

"Hi." I stated awkwardly.

"Open your hand." He said.

I looked at him confused, but obeyed.

"Here."

A small, cool orb was handed to me. I held it up into the light. It glimmered several colours depending on how you held it. Blue, purple, and even a hot pink.

"Is this...?"

"Yeah." Jeff breathed.

"What do I do, then?" I asked. He took a step closer to me.

"Just hold it until a certain colour seems to fit just right and.. Visualise what you want to see. Simple." Jeff smiled warmly at me.

"I'm still not sure if I can forgive you Jeff.." I looked down. He lifted my chin up.

"That's why I'll do what I can to make you trust me." I was surprised at his words.

"Alright. I'll do it." I held up the tiny orb and settled it onto a sky blue.

* * *

In an instant, I felt myself falling. My vision blurred like I was looking into water. I blinked, and saw a familiar looking room with jazz posters hung on every inch of wall. Lying in her simple bed was Amy.

"Amy..?" I reached out.

My hand went right through her. "Eep!" I pulled my hand away. She shivered slightly, blonde curls falling into her face. I wasn't sure what to think. Was this showing me my actual friend, alive and well? Or was it only what I wanted to see.. I felt a pulling sensation on the back of my shirt. And before I knew it Amy got smaller and smaller.  
Coughing, I took several deep breaths and gazed up to see Jeff looking over me worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I finished coughing and cleared my throat. "See?" He nodded.

"Do you believe me now?" I bit my lip.

"Can I think about it?" Jeff's smile faded, but he nodded and gave a small wave bye before leaving. I flopped on my bed, curling under the covers. Amy's okay. I told myself over and over. But if Amy was all good and alive there, then what turned into her and pretended to call me and make me run over to that farm.. I shook my head. I was tired, I really needed to sleep. I suppose I could give Jeff a chance, then. I can't unsee what he did but I can sure as hell decide to accept him for it. A flash of Jeff covered in blood raced across my mind. I gulped. This might be a bit harder than I thought.


	7. The Ropes

Lying around in my bed, I pondered if I should get up or not. With a groan I rolled out against by better judgement. Swapping a shirt on and making myself look presentable I slid downstairs. Everyone was just doing their own thing, all distanced from each other. I wandered over to the couch and sat down awkwardly. Ben was playing- believe it or not, Zelda. _What a surprise,_ I thought.

"Whatchta doin?" I asked.

"Fire temple." He replied. The conversation died out as fast as it had started.

"Uh-huh.. Aaand what else?"

"That's pretty much it."

"You're not helping, Ben."

"I know." I saw the shadow of a smile on his face.

"Well fine then, I'll just go find something else to do." I hit him across the head playfully.

"Hey!"

"You asked for it."

I walked across the room and was going to go back to my room but was interrupted by Jeff.

"Hey, Violet." He smiled.

"Oh hey." I turned to face him.

"You aren't doing anything later, are you?" Jeff asked casually.

"Not that I have much choice, why?" I inquired.

"Well, I was wondering if I could maybe, you know... Show you what I do, the ropes.." He sated awkwardly. I stared blankly at him.

"You want to show me how you kill people."

"Yes. Wait, no. But yes at the same time. You have a weapon, right? Wouldn't you think it would be a good idea if someone showed you how to use it?" I paused.

"I don't know.." Sure, I have a weapon. But to kill people? I'm not a killer! Not like everyone here..

"Please? We can come back whenever you want. I won't oblige." Jeff really wanted to take me out. The way he looked at me it was as though he pictured us having a jolly time out of it.

"Um.. Fine. But nothing too graphic, okay?" Jeff looked the happiest I'd ever seen him.

"Deal!" He ran off upstairs. I sighed. Better grab my cleaver then, I thought. Maybe I just need to accept Jeff for how he is. Sure, we've all wanted to kill people in some way shape or form but none of us would ever do it. I guess that's just what's different about Jeff. I smiled a bit. He may not be perfect but I still felt a small 'twang' in my heart when I saw him.

I picked up my cleaver and hesitated.

"Don't worry, Violet. You're ready." Jeff was behind me again. I jumped.

"Gah, you scared me." He walked towards me.

"You heard what I said, right?" I looked at him.

"Of course I did."

"Good" Jeff leaned in and kissed me gently. I gasped. He was so.. So gentle. And for the first time, I kissed him back. We broke apart when we heard footsteps scampering upstairs. Surprisingly, it was LJ. He giggled and said:

"Heard you two were going to go out for a bit." I blinked.

"Yeah we are, and no you can't come." Jeff spoke up.

LJ only grinned.

"Hahaha I wouldn't tag around you two anyways. Slendy just wanted me to come up and give you this." He threw a small ball at us. Jeff caught it and looked at it in his palm.

"Hey- Slender's orb?" He questioned.

LJ was already gone down the hall, laughing hysterically.

"Is that the same thing from last night?" I asked. Jeff sighed.

"Sure is. Why Slendy would give me it, I have no bloody idea." He pocketed it and looked back to me. "So, you ready?" I looked round.

"Uhh.. Yeah." Firming my grip around the handle I smiled nervously.

"Then lets go." Jeff smiled his usual wide smile.

* * *

We walked to a nearby town, by the time we got there it was already dark. Jeff pointed to a cute little house a couple houses down.

"Let's try there!" I nodded.

Was it me or did Jeff seem thrilled? This was his expertise, I suppose. We stuck to the edge of the house. Jeff peeked in the window.

"Alright, so your victim is a fairly sized adult, late 30's or something. Shouldn't be too hard." He looked at me excitedly.

I felt my arms shake, as they always do when I was nervous.

"Erm.. You don't need me to demonstrate or-" Jeff started.

"No! No, I got it. Just nervous, really." I interrupted. Jeff have me a once over.

"We don't have to do this if you're too scared." I have him a look.

"I'm not backing out of this now, so sit back and watch the show." He held up his hands in defeat.

"You win."

I crept into the window. Just like Jeff described, it was an adult. On a closer look I could tell it was a she. I gulped, and raised my weapon. Then I felt something. Something that reverberated through my entire body. My vision became a bit blurry, and I swayed a bit. A pounding pain went in my head, I clutched my forehead in agony. The woman shifted in her sleep. I let out a small noise of pain. Her eyes snapped open, falling on me.

"W-who are you?!" She demanded.

I met her gaze and smiled. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, and soon I belt out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. She only looked more terrified, and tried to get up. I grabbed her by the hair and brought her head close as the woman screamed.

"Sweet Dreams..." I whispered in her ear.

I thrust my blade into her stomach, hearing a gut-wrenching splat of blood. But I wasn't satisfied yet. I ripped the cleaver out and flipped her around. Slicing upwards, I slit the woman in half. Her blood curdling screams screeching through the room right until the very end, when her face was split into two. I stood up and surveyed my work. Blood was still pouring from the disheveled body, staining the rug.

"Not bad, for a rookie." Jeff applauded.

"Shame about the rug, though." He laughed.

"True, now c'mon we gotta go before anybody shows up." I hopped out the window after him.

"Wait for me, jerk!" Jeff faked looking hurt.

"Why, I've never been called something so rude!"

I chuckled.

"Well I for one think you ought to be shown how many names you can call someone." Jeff grinned again, kissing me swiftly again.

"Wha- ?! Hey, you can't just get away with that!" I tackled him.

We both laughed, and trekked back to the mansion.


	8. Separation

"You really just killed your first victim?" Ben asked excitedly. Jeff and I had just barely walked into the door and kicked or shoes off when Ben

dashed over. I saw the thrill and excitement in his eyes as he asked me how my first slaughter went. "Did you gut him? Or, or.. Behead?!"

"W-Well I.." I started but was cut off by Ben again.

"Just a simple slicing of the throat then." He nodded more to himself than me.

"If you would let me finish." I gave Ben a look. He blinked.

"Oh, right... Soo what was it then?" I smiled. Ben really was like a kid at times.

"I kind of.. Cut her in half." I felt a warmth spread onto my cheeks. I looked around at Jeff telling him to say something, I felt awkward for some

reason.

"Not bad for a beginner." He flashed his trademark wide grin, which sent shivers down my spine.

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder gently. Flinching, I looked behind me to see Slender. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's only you. Made me jump." Silence. The smile slowly descended and was replaced with a confused look. "What?" Not just Slender was

quiet, but the entire room resembled statues of the people I once knew.

"Is something wrong?" I stammered out. This was starting to freak me out. Why wouldn't anyone say anything?! My eyes landed on Jeff again.

His face was set in stone. A slight frown caressed his mouth, still not quite a frown as to the scars outlining his lips. Slender reached and touched the

bandage still in place on my forehead. I had completely forgot all about my injury. It seemed unimportant, considering it had happened what felt

like years ago. Slowly, almost deliberately, Slender removed the bit of bandage around my head. Round and around it went, until the final bit of

bandage fell to the ground. This time I glanced at Ben. He looked crushed, as though he knew of something horrible that was yet to come. Ben

locked eyes with me, blue into black. I felt tenderness, and worry from him.

"It seems as though you have recovered splendidly." Slender's deep, authoritative voice spoke through the silence. I looked into his face where

eyes should have been. Was he in... Pain? "Unfortunately, we cannot keep you with us any longer-"

"-So I have to leave." I finished.

"Precisely."

I stared hard at the ground, this couldn't be real. But it was. All of it has been real. Jeff, Ben, Slender, even the screams of the woman I slaughtered.

It was all real, and I thought I had no way of escape. I don't want to escape anymore. Maybe I never wanted to, but was too daft to see that. I gritted

my teeth.

"Should I get my stuff, then?" Slender seemed a bit surprised.

"I- I thought you would have put up a fight. And any items aside from your weapon that you have had during your stay have been transported

to your house." I nodded.

"Can I.. Can I have a last walk through the place? To gather my bearings?" Slender hesitated.

"I suppose, but not too long." I turned around, and saw the faces of my friends. They could even be heartbroken, I thought. Wait, no. I shook

the thought away. I had only known everyone here for barely a day. I walked quickly to the stair case. Running through the hallway, I stopped

outside my 'room'. How could I consider this place a home? I ran my fingers along the bed sheet. A small spot suddenly appeared beside my hand.

Confused at first, I realized I was crying.

"No, you don't cry anymore Violet." I told myself and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"And why is that?" Jeff stood beside me. I hid my face.

"Don't. I'm a mess."

I felt cool arms wrap around my waist.  
"You never answered my question, Violet." His voice was like that of honey, smooth and sweet. I opened my mouth but closed it soon after.

No one had ever heard me tell this story before, was Jeff the right one? I closed my eyes.

"Before all this, I used to live with my dad. My mom died giving birth to me so I lived with him instead. Everything was as normal as a girl living

with her father could be. But.." My words trailed off. I bit my lip. Jeff swayed a bit with me.

"But?" He whispered in my ear. I gulped.

"But one day he lost his brother in an accident and started drinking. Ever since then he was never the kind person I once knew. He became cold,

cruel even, and took his anger out on me." I lifted my shirt. A scar, only slightly visible now, shined across my abdomen. "Cracked bottle. Lost his

temper. 7 stitches. I still had to live with him, even after the incident. Couple weeks later he was murdered in an alleyway by some gang. Lucky, isn't

it?" I laughed, half crying.

"Lucky that you're not dead, more like." Jeff said, facing me now. I felt his hot breath on my face, and lips on mine. However, he pulled away in

a second.

"You don't have to leave." Jeff held my face in his hand.

"Yeah, I do. No matter how much I don't want to." He gave me a firm stare.

"You will come back, no matter what." My eyes widened.

"How would you know?" I asked, blushing.

"I just do." Was the only thing I got.

Slender then appeared in the doorway, Ben at his heels.  
"Can't it wait even a little longer?" Ben angrily asked Slender.

"No! We need I do this now, we're out of time!" He hurried over to me. I broke out of Jeff's grasp. "I'm sorry about this Violet, I really am."

Before I could question him at all he wrapped his arms around me and the last thing I saw was Jeff and Ben's faces zooming out of view.

"No!" I gasped. My body felt as though it was being squeezed through something extremely small that it should not have been pushed through.

A rush of air found its way into my lungs as I caught my breath. Coughing, I looked around. I was in my bedroom, the same as it had ever been. My

cleaver laying nicely on the comforter. My heart felt crushed. What did I do now? I laid on my bed. My hands wandered into my pockets. I felt my

right had meet with something cold, and rather small. I grasped it and took it out of my hoodie. In that moment I knew that everything I had

experienced was completely, and entirely, real. Slender's orb was in the palm of my hands. I could see him, even though it was from a distance.


	9. Reunion

I twirled the little ball in my hands. Such a tiny object that does so much.. I thought. Flopping on my bed, I pondered what would happen now.

Go back to school, study. Not that exiting. Even though it had only been minutes I longed for the sense of adventure I had. I sighed heavily, when a

buzz came from my nightstand. Staring at my phone, I was hesitant to pick it up. Checking the caller ID, I gasped, and quickly answered. A worried

voice spoke on the other end.

"Violet? Is that you?" I smiled, trying not to completely break down.

"Amy?"

* * *

Amy wasted no time in asking where the hell I've been, how she'd been looking for me and everything that had been going on.

"I can't believe it's actually you, oh my god.." She laughed. "Where were you, anyway?"

My smile faltered. How do you explain to someone you just lived in a house full of psychopaths, and most of them being males didn't help the

situation.

"Well," I started. "Would you believe me if I told you I saw you die?" A long pause. Then Amy replied, bewildered.

"What?! That's impossible. Must of been a look-a-like or something. You never answered my question, Vi." I bit my lip.

"D-Do you think you could come over to talk about it?" I stuttered, unsure.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes at the max." She didn't hesitate.

"Thank you." I said quietly, and hung up. Closing my eyes, I pondered on what to say, HOW to say it, more like. Looking down at my hands, I

realized I still had bloodstains that tainted my pale skin. Oops. I sprang up, dashed over to the bathroom to make myself seem less like a murderer.

* * *

The words all shifted around in my mind. Murderer. Psychopath. There's no denying that I killed that woman, brutally at that. What was

happening to me? I looked at my reflection, but all I saw was a stranger staring back at me. Shutting my eyes I splashed water onto my face and

head. The cool liquid ran trough my hair and into the sink, creating a faintly red stream. I heard a door open and close downstairs, Amy's familiar

voice rang through the house.

"Violet? Where are you, I'm here."

"Upstairs." I called back.

I heard the loud thuds of Amy's footsteps hurrying over to me. I whipped my hair so it dripped down my back and stepped out of the washroom.

Her blue eyes locked with mine and in an instant I felt myself pulled into a right hug.

"Woah! Hey, Amy." I exclaimed, hugging her back. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Where the hell have you been?!" She shook me. I blinked.

"Uh... How long was I gone, exactly?"

"About 2 or 3 days, but still you didn't answer any of my texts or calls I.." Amy's words trailed off.

"You were worried? About me?" I spoke up. Amy looked at me as though I was stupid.

"Of COURSE I would worry about you, you're my best friend! Now if you wouldn't mind answering my question." She tapped her foot. I

sighed.

* * *

This wasn't going to be easy. I walked into my bedroom, and plopped on the edge of my bed. Any pursued me, staring intently.

"I kind of, um, was in a house full of psychopaths." I stated awkwardly. A silence followed this, leaving me to twiddle my thumbs in my lap.

"Psychopaths?" Amy repeated.

I shrugged.

"Psychopaths." She looked me up and down.

"This either has something to do with that Jeff guy or you're smoking something funky." Oh my god, she can see right through me. I blushed

nervously.

"I don't smoke, Amy. And, yeah. It's about Jeff."

"Well I'm willing to listen, then." She said, focusing intensely.

"Wha-? Really? Ok, well..." I told her everything that had happened to me in the past couple days. Amy listened excellently, nodding as the

gears in her brain worked.

"...And then I ended up back here again, with this in my pocket." I pulled out the orb and handed it to her. Amy cocked her head to the side,

rolling the petite ball in her palms. After a minute of silence she asked me a question.

"So, do you love him?" I felt a bit taken aback, blushing.

"Wh-what?!" Her eyes lifted to me.

"You heard me. Do you love him?" I paused.

"Y-Yeah.." I said.

"You hesitated."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're unsure, dummy."

"Hey!"

"So you should find Jeff again and settle your hormones, then." Amy concluded. I smiled faintly.

"I'd love to, but how do I do that exactly?" Amy only smiled, and took my hand in hers.

"Use this. He gave it to you for a reason, didn't he?" Slenders orb fell into my possession.

"How, Amy?" I almost pleaded.

"Hell if I know. Use that brain of yours to figure it out." She stood up. "I'm glad you're okay, you know? If you ever need anything, don't

hesitate to call." I grabbed her wrist.

"Do you have to go?" Amy chuckled.

"I'll see you again, so don't worry that cute little tush of yours!" And with that she slid out of my grasp, descending down the stairs.

I watched her go, one last look at me, she smiled, eyes sparkling at me. It was contagious, I smiled back.

I played with the orb a bit, considering how one would go about contacting another through it. Thinking about Jeff, I willed it to show me him. There he

was, shouting soundless words at Slender. I'm pretty sure Slender was arguing with him, but I couldn't tell. An odd idea crept into my head. Cupping the orb in

my hands, I spoke into it.

"Jeff? Can you hear me? It's Violet." Looking back into it, I saw Jeff had froze. I thought the orb had broken until he started moving about the room. He

heard me! I grinned joyfully, speaking again.

"I'm at my house, it's in Caddlebury Avenue, third to the left. Look for the small town called Summers. I'm here." I saw Jeff dash towards the door, Slender

trying to stop him. With an instant, he was gone. I hoped he didn't get lost, this was a passerby town, after all. Jumping up, I grabbed my cleaver and set off

downstairs to the kitchen. May as well occupy myself, seeing as I couldn't do anything much. Giggling like a schoolgirl, I filtered through my fridge, grabbing

baking ingredients by the handfuls.


	10. Sweet Nothings

I cracked a couple of eggs into a bowl. Why was I baking, of all things, at a time like this? Perhaps I'll

never know. Expertly, I whisked the ingredients until everything was mixed in properly. I fumbled around

with the recipe, finally getting the brownies into the oven. Wiping my hands off, I glanced at the clock above

the sink. 3 a.m?! Baffled at the time of night, I decided to take a nap while the treats baked. Not willing to go

all the way up to my bedroom, I flopped on the couch instead. I fell asleep almost instantly, sleep consuming

my body.

Beep Beep. I blearily opened my eyes. Huh, brownies were done. Rolling off the sofa, I went to take out

the brownies. Once I slid them out of the oven, I left them out to cool. Squishing back onto the couch I fell

asleep, again. Thud. Thudthudthud. Loud noises slightly aroused me from sleep.

"Mmmf." I murmured. A familiar voice sarcastically whispered in my ear.  
"You shouldn't sleep on the job if you have company over." I jumped.  
"Jeff!" Smiling, I leaped onto him in a hug. Jeff squeezed me tightly. Loosening our grips a bit, we were

nose to nose with each other.  
"Why didn't you invite me over sooner?" He asked.  
"The reception was a bit glitchy." I replied with a smirk. Digging into my pocket I pulled out the orb and

showed it to Jeff.  
"Seems like you can also communicate with it." He took the orb and pocketed it.  
"I'll remember that for future reference." Jeff sniffed. "What's that smell, anyway?" I blushed a bit.  
"Well, I, um, decided to do a little baking while I waited." I hid behind my curtain of hair. Jeff laughed.  
"Didn't think I was royalty, miss. How about we dine together, then?" He extended a hand. My face broke

into a smile and I gladly took his offer. I poked one of the brownies. Still warm. Perfect, I thought. I shoved

one of the chocolate squares into my mouth, savouring the taste. I caught Jeff giving me a look.  
"What?" I said through the brownie.  
"Nothing." Jeff copied me and shoved a brownie in his face.  
"Just finking bout you." I rolled my eyes, wiping my mouth. I paused.  
"Now what?" I asked Jeff.  
"We go back."  
I stared at the ground.  
"Haven't you ever thought of leaving the mansion and just setting out on your own?" My eyes met with his.  
"'Course I have. I did, a while ago. It didn't work out as well as I'd hoped. It's a lot harder to hide when

half of the police force is hunting you down." Jeff smiled at the thought. "What about you? Nobody else lives

here with you, that's easy to get. Why did you never leave on your own?" I felt my eyes widen. Never had I

thought of that, how could I, anyway? I needed... Education. But that won't last for long.. Only 2 years until I

grad.

"I get it." Jeff broke through the silence.  
"Huh?"  
"Family problems, education. I'm not that in touch with reality, if you haven't noticed."  
"Yeah." I ended awkwardly. Standing up, I made my way upstairs.  
"What are you doing?" Jeff called.  
Eyes set in stone, I gave a simple response.  
"Packing."


	11. Storytime

I felt eyes on me as I folded one of my tank tops and threw it in my suitcase. Jeff had been throwing me

these... Unnerving glances every so often, and it was coming to the point where I couldn't handle it for much

longer. He bit his lip.  
"If your going to say something, then come out with it already!" I said, irritated. Jeff stayed silent, his

eyes retreated to the floor instead. I sighed, picking up a pair of skinny jeans. I felt a cool hand graze mine,

Jeff spoke from behind me.  
"Can I tell you a story?" Jumping, I turned to face him.  
"Is it a good story?"  
"Kind of."  
"Shoot." Jeff took in a deep breath, and relayed his words like he'd known them his entire life.  
"Once there was a boy who lived happily with his parents and brother. One day they all moved to a new

place, which the boy wasn't very happy about. Him and his brother went to school by the bus, and ran into

three bullies. They threatened the both of them that they would have to follow their 'rules', or else. Things

turned downhill and the boy got angry. There was a fight, and the boy pummelled the bullies. They ran away

like scared little pussies." Jeff laughed a bit at his own joke.  
"Finish the story!" I urged, intrigued.  
"All right, calm down. The boy stabbed one of them, too, and the police arrived looking for the culprit.

Just as the boy was going to turn himself in, his brother came out and took the blame for the boys actions.

They took him instead, the boy begged for them to stop, but nothing worked. A while later, the boys parents

were invited to one of their neighbours kids birthday parties. They agreed and forced the boy to accompany

them. During the party the boy came face to face with the bullies again, this one they were vicious. Another

fight broke out, and the boy was set on fire. He blacked out, burning to death."

Jeff paused.  
"That's it? C'mon there's got to be more than that!" I persisted. He grinned widely, holding his hands up.  
"You got me, but I made it dramatic didn't I?" I rolled my eyes. Jeff cleared his throat.  
"The boy woke up in the hospital with bandages covering his face, he couldn't see anything. Only able to

listen and feel his family he waited for his face to heal. When the time came, his parents were shocked. They

thought he was hideous! But the boy thought he was beautiful, and laughed all the way home. His brother had

returned from Juvy, as well. Later that night the mother awoke hearing odd cackling noises from the

bathroom. She found her son, slicing a smile onto his face. The boy wanted her to think he was beautiful, but

she couldn't. So he killed her. Followed the urge. He traveled into his fathers room next, and murdered him

too. Last of all, the boy entered his brothers room, and... and killed him. The boy escaped into the night-"

"Was this boys name Jeff?" I interrupted. He nodded, holding his head in his hands.

"I don't feel any regret. But sometimes I see Liu and just..." His words trailed off. I scooted closer to him.  
"You said you don't feel any regret, but how can that be if you regret losing your brother?" Once I

pointed this out, Jeff lifted his head.  
"Aren't you scared?" His eyes held confusion.

Afraid? I didn't really know the answer myself, maybe we were both crazy. I took a better look at the boy

beside me, grasped in insanity's clutches. It was like I could almost see a different version of him, a sane one.

Click. The boy from the river was the same one who kills people for a living. Same Jeff, different time, I

thought. I felt stupid for not putting the pieces together sooner, it was simple now that I looked at it.  
"How could I be scared of someone who's so kind, anyway?" I felt heat rise onto my cheeks. Great. Now

was not the time.  
"You don't know me very well then."  
"Neither do you."  
"Fair point. What's your story, then?" I waved my hand at him.  
"Already told you, really. Mom died giving birth, Dad got what was coming to him. And..." I stopped,

brow furrowed. What was that? A slightly foggy image took up my vision. A tall, skinny woman stood. Her

brownish grey hair traveled down to her waist, eyes flashing a daring green. Pushing up a set of square, grey

glasses, she looked down at me, and smiled.  
"Well you sure are something, Violet! Don't you go and forget about me now, lil sis!"

I felt reality swoosh back to me, I coughed hard.  
"Woah, what's wrong? Violet?" Jeff was right beside me.  
"Memory." I said. He still looked puzzled  
"The hell does that mean? I mean, sure we've all got shitty memories but it can't be that bad, can it?" I

finished coughing, and took a few deep breaths before replying.  
"I've been getting these flashes of things that happened years ago. I had one when we went on that date in

the forest, but I didn't really think it meant anything then."  
"How do you know their real?" Jeff said. I paused, and pondered.  
"Good question. But I just get that feeling in my gut that its right." Jeff blew a strand of hair out of his

face.  
"That doesn't help. What 'memory' did you jut remember then?" He folded his arms together. I felt

myself smile uncontrollably, and soon I was laughing.  
"I have a sister."


	12. Together Again

"But your mom died when you were born." Jeff seemed just as confused as I did upon learning that I had

a sister, or at least I was fairly sure I did.  
"An older sister, dummy." I closed the latches on my suitcase tight. Pausing, a question filled my head.  
"How are we going to get this all the way to the mansion?" I didn't really think things through all too well.

Jeff shrugged, heaving the case over his shoulder.  
"We carry it." He noticed my expression of surprise.  
"What?"  
"Didn't know you were that strong." I shuffled out of my room awkwardly. Jeff pretended to be insulted.  
"Why I never!" I couldn't help but giggle. We went down the stairs together, debating why someone could

have strength under all that hood.

"Maybe it's just your complexion."

"That doesn't even make any sense."  
"Exactly!" I grinned triumphantly. Suddenly, I remembered that I almost forgot something.  
"Doy, I'll be right back, forgot something." I dashed up the stairs back into my room, lifting up my

cleaver. Couldn't forget you now, could I? Seeing as I didn't have much of a pocket for it, I had to carry it on

our trip. I was surprised that Jeff was still able to hold out on dragging my suitcase around. There was a

silence that lingered in the air, I bit my lip trying I think of something, anything to say.

"You still didn't tell me your story." Jeff broke the silence. I exhaled, not realizing I had been holding my

breath.  
"What story?" I felt that I had told him anything interesting about me, really. There wasn't that much

about me that was different, aside from the memory flashes I guess.  
"Why didn't any of your relatives take you in? You couldn't have just lived on your own all that time."

The warmth that was inside me crystallized into an icy feeling. I had never thought about it that way. Sure, I

had a hell of a lot of help from Amy, but...  
"I don't know." My feet came to a halt. Did my family hate me, or think I was some sort of freak? My

breath became shaky, I held my head in my hands. Jeff was next to me in an instant.  
"Hey, don't worry. It's just good that you're here, right? Lets drop the subject for now." I could see him

trying to cheer me up, so I nodded, and began walking again. We were almost there, some of the forest

seemed familiar. Or who knows I could be lost. I shoved that thought away. Think happy. She had always

taught me that, think on the positive side of things. Wait... Who? The name blurred away from my memory

until it was nothing more than a fuzz ball. This was so frustrating, I couldn't wait till all of my memories were

back and I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore!  
"We're here." Jeff smiled. I faced the tall, dark mansion, and felt at home. I couldn't help but smile

alongside Jeff, as we pushed open the door.

"V-visitor!" A boy stuttered, looking at us in the doorway.

"Relax, Toby, she's with me!" Jeff grunted.

"Violet." I felt arms around me, and a flash of green. I squeezed him back.

"Hey, Ben. Long time no see." We pulled apart, and he rolled his eyes.

"More like not even a day!" He smiled, and gasped my hand.

"C'mon I got loads of stuff to show you!"

"Is it games?" I asked, feeling my arm get lurched forwards.

"What else would it be?" Ben snickered. I managed to free my hand, miraculously.

"Can I at least get my stuff together?" He blushed faintly, which was a bit odd.

"Oh, yeah. Catch you later then." I waved a hand bye and went back to Jeff.

"Looks like someone's happy to see you." I rolled my eyes, and gave him a little punch.

"Bet you're happier."

"You got me." We laughed, and headed towards my room. A familiar deep voice interrupted us, though.

"I see that you are back, child." Slender stood against the wall. Jeff put a protective arm around me.

"And this time she's staying." They glared at each other. Slender then approached me.

"I only wanted to warn you, it may be dangerous for you to remain here. Are you sure this is what you

want, child?" His words surprised me, I looked around the room. Ben sitting by his video games, still

watching me, the boy called Toby twitched, I hadn't recalled seeing him last time. I gazed at Slender dead in

the eye (I hoped), and said firmly:

"Yes." He merely nodded, and teleported away. I let out a breath, and glanced at Jeff. Our eyes met and I

felt myself go red, as did he.

"I'll get this upstairs." Jeff walked away. I followed.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." I joked. The door to my room creaked open, everything looked just as it

had that day. The bed and nightstand still in the same spot they always were. It hadn't even been a day, yet

everything felt different. Jeff held my hand gently, I felt myself get hotter, luckily the room wast too brightly

lit. His lips met mine again, and my heart skipped a beat. After a moment, we broke apart.

"I'm glad your okay."

"So am I." I felt that my comment was stupid the moment I said it, but Jeff chuckled. We headed

downstairs, hand in hand, and I ended up almost instantly dragged away again. Ben, LJ, and even EJ all

conversed with me. I felt like I was some supermodel signing autographs! Once things died down a bit, Toby

sat next to me and Ben. I didn't mind how he stuttered and twitched, and he told me how he had came in

overnight. Toby told me his story, whether I liked it or not really, and by the end of it I surprisingly wasn't

scared at all.

"Do you th-think I'm crazy?" Toby asked.

"Depends what you think crazy is." I said. "To me, no, I think your dad deserved what he got, kind of like

mine." Toby seemed curious about my dad, so I told him how much of a prick he had been, until he was

murdered. We both mutually agreed on one thing, I guess. It felt natural, talking to all the pastas again. A few

hours passed, when the front door opened again. A woman entered, brownish grey hair traveled down her

back, green eyes held beneath a pair of square glasses. I stared in awe at her.

"Late night out again?" LJ asked her. She sighed, cleaning her glasses.

"It took me a while to get out of there, that's all." On a better look of her, I saw bloodstains on her hands

and clothes. No weapon, I thought. Her hands were practically dripping in crimson. Finally we made eye

contact, her expression that of shock and happiness.

"Violet...?" I heard a barely audible whisper escape her lips. Nodding slowly, I approached her. The

woman was at least a head taller than me, but she knelt down and gazed at me full in the face. Bringing me into

a tight hug, I heard her say.

"I thought you were dead."


	13. Lost Family and New Love

She continued to grasp onto me, I felt myself go short of breath. She let go, and chuckled quietly.

"What's your name, anyway?" I asked.

"Alex, short for Alexandra. But I'm known as many other names too." Happiness radiated in her verdant

eyes.

"Other names...?" I was just so full of questions I thought I would burst!

"Killer names, I live here." She waved it off.

"But then why didn't I see you last time?" Alex's smile twitched. Turning around she firmly called out for

Slender. He appeared in the hallway, seeing us together I got the impression he was surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me she was alive?!" Alex raged.

"All these years, I was left in the dark!"

"I can explain."

"No, you CAN'T explain. Come here!" Razor sharp claws sprouted from her hands, flashing dangerously.

Alex was scary when she was angry, I thought. She slashed at Slender, who dodged it professionally.

"Calm down!"

"How can I just calm down?!" Infuriated, Alex thrust her claws straight at him. Slender teleported a few

feet away, leaving Alex's claws stuck in the wall.

"Play fair you piece of shit!" She dislodged her weapons, and charged again.

"Who's the freaky chick with a death wish?" Ben lurked beside me.

"My sister."

"Oh. Nice family you got, must be fun at the reunion." I shoved him lightly, shaking my head.

"Alexandra!" Slender suddenly shouted. We looked back over at the duel. Both of Alex's claws were held

by Slender.

"Cool that temper of yours for one second and you will get answers much quicker!" Alex growled in

response, but lowered her weapon, and retreated them to the inside of her hands.

"Violet, come this way, child." I did a quick wave to Ben, and went over to the table Alex and Slender

stood at.

"Sit." I sat. Alex slowly descended, not taking her eyes off Slender.

"Alex, Violet was never dead," Slender started.

"Clearly." She interrupted. Slender cleared his throat and continued.

"You two were separated because it was highly dangerous if you remained together. Your father was a

'Creepypasta' as well, which explains all your abilities."

"This is basic stuff, what's the point of-"

"No he wasn't." I interrupted for the first time.

"Pardon?" Slender asked.

"My father was jut a normal guy. He was a dick, but he wasn't a killer." Alex gave Slender another look.

"You're kidding."

"It was better than nothing."

"But-"

"Enough." Alex scowled at Slender, then faced me.

"He wasn't your father."

"But he was the only one who was able to take me in after mom died!"

"That doesn't mean you were blood related, Violet."

"Then who, Alex? Who is my Dad?" I challenged. She bit her lip, and looked over at Slender, urging him

to help her. He sighed deeply, and after a long pause, quietly spoke.

"I am, child." My mind ran a complete blank.

"What?"

"I am your father, Violet."

"He's mine too so we both gotta deal with it." Alex took my hand in hers.

"This is some Star Wars shit right here." I held my head in my free hand. Alex laughed, while Slender

seemed slightly confused.

"Why didn't you keep me, then?" Slender lowered his head.

"The odds that both of you would survive at that age were slim. Alex would have killed you, non

intentionally. Creepypasta children gain abilities at a young age, she was already ten when you were born. I

had to, child, and I'm sorry." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"He was murdered, the man you sent me to."

"And look how well you blossomed without him." I felt myself smile, a real smile, the kind that couldn't

be stopped.

"What did he look like?" Alex asked, lost in thought. I shrugged.

"Black hair, black eyes, tall. Really big nose, has the air of a prick." She nodded.

"Might've been one of my victims way back. I was on the same block as your house was on, in the middle

of a killing spree. Probably got caught up in it." I raised my eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"No." I face palmed.

"Brilliant." Alex laughed this time.

"Hey, it's a possibility." I nodded in agreement.

"So, can I tell the others? Ben, Jeff and them all?"

I asked Slender.

"Not right now, I'll announce it later. Over the next couple days or so." Nodding once more, I leaned

back in my chair as Slender swooshed down the hall. Alex surveyed me.

"I don't know how I recognized you at all." Her brow furrowed.

"I had a memory flash with your face painted all over it. Something told me you were my sister, guess I

just followed it." She gave me a look.

"Memory flashes?"

"Yeah, I've been getting them recently. Who knows, might just mean I'm finally home."

"Now don't go that sappy on me, I'll have to hit you." We exchanged glances, and burst out laughing.

"So what, you're 25, then?" I wiped tears from my eyes, changing the subject.

"Going on 26 in a month." Alex grinned. "You're just wee little 15, aww..." She pinched my cheek. I

whacked her hand away.

"Going on 16, to you!" We giggled again.

"Oi! You ladies done yet?" Ben called, pointing to his N64. I rolled my eyes.

"Game time?" Alex smiled mischievously.

"Game time."

We scampered over to the rest of the crowd, pausing. Then both me and Alex dog piled on top of Ben,

laughing hysterically.

"GAHH! Get offa me!" He squirmed. We fell to the ground in a heap, still laughing, Ben joined in with us.

"So who died this time?" Jeff joked, plopping on the ground with us.

"Everyone." I said. We all settled down- somewhat, after that. Alex, as it turns out, was a champ at video

games, quite literally all of them!

"Lost AGAIN?!" Jeff dropped his controller.

"Admit it, I rein as the true hero of Hyrule, and you are my servant!"

"No way, rematch!" Then again, maybe these two took this game a little too seriously.

"Pssh, what's the point? You've already lost 5 times in a row."

"All the more reason for a rematch!"

"Is that a challenge?!" Alex roared,

"You bet your little tits it is!"

"Little?! I'll have you know I'm a size DD! This time you're on, no mercy!" They both clutched their

controllers aggressively, a fire in their eyes.

"Hey." Ben nudged my arm.

"Yeah?" I felt awkward even sitting behind the two of them, they could suddenly lash out at any time.

"Want to go for a walk while these two fight to the death?" I snickered.

"Sure." I tapped Jeff on the shoulder, whispering that I'd be right back, he grunted as a response, focused

intently. I stood up, giving Ben a 'he somewhat understood' glance. He nodded, and we set off down one of

the many hallways. He opened one of the doors leading outside.

"M'lady." He mock bowed. Laughing, I went through the door, also bowing.

"Why thank you, gent." It was Ben's turn to laugh this time, we set off around the house. Ben took a turn

towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"I know this place like the inside of my hand, I could kill anyone who popped out at us anyway." I

shrugged, and followed him.

"Fine, be a daredevil. Not my fault if we both die!"

"I'm already dead, Vi." I blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"You didn't know?" Ben looked shocked.

"I don't exactly know everyone's story, Ben."

"Fair enough. But yeah, I was drowned a long time ago. I had nothing else better to do so I decided to

haunt my favourite game, Majora's Mask. It's hilarious to see people's reactions, most commit suicide others

need a little more persuasion." I gulped at his story. I guess I never really thought of Ben as a murderer, like

the others.

"Sally's a ghost, too. Nice kid, really." He added.

"Sally?"

"Really young kid, she died a while ago. Her uncle raped her." I gasped.

"That's horrible!" Ben's eyes took a sadder, more depressed look.

"Yeah, she doesn't like to talk about it. Came back though, tends to haunt the house she grew up in. Most

of the time she's either at her house or here, sleeping or playing with LJ."

"Wow." I murmured, shaking my head.

"Laughing Jack used to be a clown."

"A demented clown?"

"No, a nice one. He was this kid Isaac's so called 'imaginary friend'. Isaac turned into a murderer, LJ

eventually learned from him, did the same thing, blah blah blah." I looked at him in wonderment.

"How do you know so much about everyone?" I asked.

"People like to wind down and play games once in a while. You just... Start talking. Before you know it

they tell you their life story. Amazing how games bring us together, huh?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

We walked in silence for a couple minutes, when I heard Ben chuckle.

"What? Suddenly air ticklish or something?" I asked.

"No," His laughter died down. "No, just thinking to myself."

"Tell me, then."

"It's stupid."

"That's the point!" I encouraged. He chuckled again, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"All right, you got me. I was just thinking about how different you and your sister look, is all."

"How is that funny?"

"You both look completely different, like, the only similar thing about you two is that you're both girls.

Even then..." His words trailed off.

"What do you mean, even then?" I peered at him eerily. He giggled again.

"Boob sizes." Ben burst into laughter again, even when I hit him across the head he was still laughing.

"You perv!"

"I try my best." I huffed a sigh.

"But seriously, how similar are you? What if you compared yourselves to your mom, that might help

things."

"I don't have a mom." I broke in.

"Everyone has a mom."

"Well I don't!" I halted in my tracks. Ben looked back at me.

"Woah, hey, sorry I-"

"She died when I was born, Ben. I don't have any idea what she looked like." He stared at the ground.

"Sorry I brought it up." I shook my head.

"No, you didn't know. It's okay."

"I won't unless you bring it up, deal?"

"Deal." I smiled. Ben grinned.

"There's the Violet I know. You should smile more often, it makes you seem less mopey."

"Mopey? Me? Since when?" I joked. We giggled for a while, when Ben stopped me with his arm.

"We're here."

"Here?" I said, giving Ben a confused look. He grabbed my arm and led me to a clearing.

"It's beautiful." I said in awe. Truly, it was stunning. The moonlight radiated overtop the clear lake, fining

it a shimmering effect. The starts glimmered and sparkled in the cloudless sky. It was a perfect spot to retreat

to for relaxation.

"Found it myself, on one of my travels."

"Wow." Was all I could say. He smirked.

"Race you to the lake."

"Ben it's practically midnight."

"Most likely past it, who doesn't like a late night swim, anyway?"

"I do!" I called, laughing as Ben ran towards the lake, throwing his shirt to the ground. I followed him, but

stopped short at the shoreline.

"What are you waiting for?" He had already dived into the water, his hair soaked. Miraculously his hat

managed to stay in place on his head. Could he have glued it?

"I'm not stripping for you, Ben!" I answered, tiptoeing into the water. I saw him shake his head at me.

"Tut, tut. That won't do." Ben suddenly emerged from the lake and swept me into his arms. I felt shivers

run down my spine from not only the cold.

"Ben!" I shrieked. Laughing, he dived the both of is underwater. I swam to the surface, gasping for air.

"You son of a bitch!" I splashed water at him.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" He swept a tidal wave at me. I ducked for cover, which didn't do all that

good. My hair ran in curtains down my face, making me feel as though I were Samura. Tucking the hair

behind my ear, I rubbed the water out of my eyes. When I opened them, Ben was almost nose to nose with

me. I flinched in surprise.

"How did you do that?" I said, smiling. He just stared down at me intently, running his hand down my

hair.

"You have a lot of hair." He spoke as though his mindset was far away.

"I grew it out when I was six."

"Hm." We stood there for what felt like hours, but was only a couple minutes.

"Violet." Ben said.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?" His question caught me off guard.

"Well, you're funny for starters, absolutely hilarious. You made me laugh when I didn't think it was

possible, you have an incredible taste in games..." My words trailed off.

"Is that all?" I felt him move closer.

"You're a great guy, Ben." I averted my eyes to the water, feeling myself blush. Wait, I thought. I couldn't

develop feelings for Ben, I loved Jeff! This couldn't get too far or-

"I think you're a beautiful person." Ben broke into my thoughts. He lifted my chin gently, causing me to

look into his blue eyes.

"You're kind, loving, accepting..." I saw him go red.

"Can I show you something?" I nodded hesitantly. Ben reached towards his eye, and pulled it out. Or I

thought he did, until he held both contacts on his fingers. His eyes, not a baby blue, but instead a gleaming

red, blood was where the whites of his eyes should be.

"I can get nervous about my appearance sometimes, so I got these for whenever someone new came

along. But the thing is, I don't feel nervous around you." His chest pressed against mine.

"It's not that surprising, considering how some of the others look." I smiled meekly, backing away shyly.

"I love you."

"I... I don't really..." My face was tomato red by now, at least it was a little dark. Before I could

comprehend what was happening, I saw a glance of Ben's face, and then felt his heated lips against mine. My

heart pounded madly, but I broke away.

"I'm sorry." I backed out of the water, hand over my mouth.

"Vi? It's all right if you don't like me, I just thought..." I shook my head, my pace faster now.

"See you back at the mansion." I started to run, bursting through the trees, Ben on my tail.

"Violet! You don't know the way, wait!" I didn't listen, tears forming at my eyes. I tripped, ironically,

giving Ben enough time to catch up with me.

"You're a maniac." He panted. I hugged my knees to my chest, shaking.

"Look, I'm sorry. We don't have to.." Ben struggled to find the right words, but couldn't, so he just sat

beside me in silence. I waited a moment.

"I like Jeff." My voice cracked.

"I know." He scoffed. "What I did was a dick move, don't let it get to you. We can go on like this isn't

happen."

"But it did happen, Ben." He stared at the ground again.

"I know, and sorry again. It was way out of line." I nodded, standing up.

"Let's head back." So we headed back to the mansion, our clothes drying off in the late night air. We came

in front of the door that we left from, I hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked. I gazed at him, and pulled him into a quick kiss, leaving Ben astonished.

"I never said I didn't like you, but Jeff came into my heart first, got it?" He nodded.

"Good." We crept into the mansion, which was quiet for the first time. Ben walked me to my room, giving

me a smile goodnight. He left for his room, next to mine. Somehow I thought he slept with his games. Weird.

I peeled my clothes off, changing into a spaghetti tank top and my underwear. Crawling into bed, I almost fell

asleep instantly, but not before getting a flash of Ben and I's kiss. I felt my lips, which were still soft. Shaking

the thought away, I thought about Jeff instead. No matter what, he came first.


	14. The Argument

I woke up in the morning, peacefully for a change. I went to draw the curtains back, and felt the slightly

chilly morning air breathe on my face. It was surprising that I was able to get up this early, considering how

late I stayed up last night. Last night... I recalled the events in my head. ALL the events. With a sigh, I decided

to head for the kitchen in search of something for breakfast. Lucky me, corn flakes. Huffing a sigh I looked

around for anything else that was edible. The corner of a package caught my eye, sticking out of a cupboard.

"Gotcha." I opened the door, a bag of pancake mix fell into my hands. A childish grin played itself across

my far as my mouth watered. Pancakes!

The white blob sizzled in the frying pan, thank god pancakes turned out better than they first look. I

found a spatula in one of the drawers, so I flipped the cakes continuously, desperately wanting them to be

spectacular. After flipping it once more, the outside was a nice, golden brown. Perfect! Grinning, I shut off

the stove and used an expertly flick of the wrist to have both pancakes land on the plate. I glided over to the

table, satisfied with my work.

No pancake would be complete without a coat of syrup, or in my case, an ocean. I must have drowned the

poor thing! Holding my breath, I took the first bite. It was heavenly, the pancakes cooked to perfection. I

had outdone myself this time, with expertise like this I would need my own cooking show. Though while

eating I could let my mind wander. Vaguely, I pondered how Slender was planning to reveal his relationship

towards me. He said over the next couple of days, but I still felt strange. Dad. Would Slender mind if I called

him that? Hmm, maybe it's best if I wait on that for now.

"You're up early." Jeff yawned, crashing in a seat next to me.

"So are you. What's up?"

"Couldn't sleep. You were making a bit of noise out here anyway. Figured I'd say hello." I smiled.

"I wasn't that loud."

"I have good hearing." Rolling my eyes, I decided to change the subject.

"So, how'd it go with Alex last night?" Jeff groaned, turning his face into the table.

"Not that good, I guess."

"I was this close..." He held up two fingers.

"Better luck next time, I guess." I ended lamely. Jeff stared at me intently for a while. It started to bother

me, so I spoke up.

"What?"

"Where did you get that?"

"I made them Jeff, it's called cooking. You should try it sometime." He shook his head.

"No, no, no, not those, that." He dragged a couple of his fingers across a cut on my left arm. How did I not

notice that before?

"I don't know." I said, taking a glance at it. It didn't seem to be a deep cut or anything, maybe a bad

scratch. "Maybe I'm a rough sleeper." Jeff chuckled.

"I'd like to see that." I felt myself blush.

"Oh, shut up."

"But seriously, you didn't have it last night or anything. Are you sure?" I nodded. It could've happened

when I ran away from Ben last night in the woods, I wasn't all that curious about it.

"Jeff, it will heal in no time." I said, reassuring him. "It's just a scratch." He laughed, more to himself than

me though.

"Yeah."

I rinsed off my plate, taking care to dry my hands on the towel nearby.

"What now?" I asked. No answer. Heaving a sigh, I marched up to Jeff. To my surprise, he was sleeping.

Or at least I thought he was, as his eyes were always open. Smiling, I took notice that he was fairly cute when

he looked relaxed like that. The way his charcoal hair fell down on his face made my heart pump a little

faster. I tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"You're not so bad when you sleep."

"Care to join me?" I gave him a nice-try look, grabbing him from around the chest.

"Get up, Sleeping Beauty, it's morning." I tried to lift him up. God, he was heavy! It didn't take long for

me to give up and crumple in a heap beside him.

"What have you been eating?"

"Mostly rocks." I giggled.

"Can we at least go out to the living room? There's a couch there and it's much comfier." I pouted.

"Fine." Jeff lazily got up, dragging his feet along the ground, and flopping onto the nearest couch he could

find. Within minutes he was snoring quietly. Deciding to leave him be, I thought about what to do in the

meantime. There was games, but it wasn't much fun when Ben wasn't around for those. I could sleep, only I

wasn't tired at all. Hurrumph. Then a thought crossed my mind, one that hadn't done so for years. I could

draw a picture.

Typically when you say 'draw a picture', it sounds harmless. But I was a freaky child. I frowned at my last

memory of drawing something. The memory was fuzzy, but I could still remember my 'Dad' screaming at me

for it. He said the picture was 'gruesome' and 'psychopath material'. I didn't really understand what he meant

back then, nor do I remember what I drew. Searching for a pencil and paper proved to be not as tough as I

thought. Handy. Making a note of where the paper was stashed, I sat in an armchair. Now the only question

that lingered was, what to draw? There was girly things, like butterflies and other cutesy things. Or boyish

things like trucks and explosions. Those were all too common! I needed something different, unique.

Something that no one would even think of drawing! Click. A light switch flipped on inside my head, creative

juices started to flow inside me. I started to scribble along the page, sure that I would make this drawing

memorable.

Time passed, and some of the others finally woke up. First was Slender, who seemed nothing less than

shocked to see that there was someone else who was up earlier than him. He walked over to me, looming over

me.

"What are you drawing, child?" I instantly covered my artwork.

"Don't look yet! Wait until its done, okay?" Slender gave me a pondering look.

"Hmm. Fine, but show me when it's finished." I smiled, and nodded in agreement. Slender noticed Jeff

sprawled out on the couch, and sighed. He went off down the hall, I heard dishes clattering so I assumed he

was going to start making breakfast. I would've gone over to assist him, but I was too sucked into my

drawing. It just needed a bit of fine tuning, and it would be done. Soon enough, EJ, Masky,Hoodie, LJ, Ben,

Toby, and a small girl with brown hair who I assumed was Sally made their way into the living room. Each of

them asked to see my drawing, which I responded by hissing at them to wait.

Last but not least, Alex stretched into the room. Her pj pants consisted of little knives covered in blood,

and she wore a simple black bra for top coverage.

"Whatcha doing, sis?" I covered my drawing for the umpteenth time.

"Wait until I'm finished, 'Kay?" She nodded, and went to sit on the couch, only to find Jeff crowding it.

"Oi! Wake up numb nuts! It's afternoon." Alex sat on Jeff. Jeff woke in an instant, scrambling under

Alex.

"Agh! Can't a man sleep on his own?" He growled, shoving Alex to the ground. She landed with a thud,

and shook her head.

"Now, that's no way to treat a lady."

"Yeah, your poi-!" Alex locked Jeff in a headlock, half strangling him,

"This is your punishment, boy!" Jeff thrashed around, eventually fighting her off.

"Take it like a man, Jeff!" Alex laughed. Jeff flipped up his hoodie in response, but I still saw the traces of

a smile underneath it.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I finally let go of my pencil. Massaging my wrist, I remembered part of the

reason why I hadn't sketched in ages. Hand cramps sucked. Without a moments hesitation, Alex was on my

tail.

"Ooh! You're finished now! Can I see? Huh?" She begged.

"Go for it." I said, still letting my wrist relax. She snatched it in her hands, examining it. Alex's look of

excitement faded to one of confusion.

"What is it?" She asked blankly. I leaned over the couch.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's supposed to be you killing my old Dad."

"I use claws, not a knife." She pointed out. I shrugged.

"Whatever." I was proud of my drawing anyway. A tall figure stood before a trembling man, clutching a

bloody knife. The man, lying on the cold, street ground, had one eye completely removed from its socket,

only the small string of flesh that bonded the eye to the man remained. What's more, he was bleeding badly

from a wound in his side, a bit of organs was visible. The figure was only a black shape, I hadn't thought about

adding any details to it anyway. The man also was missing half a leg, flesh and clothing dragging alongside

him. The drawing itself was rather gruesome, but I thought it was beautiful nevertheless.

"Hey let me see!" Ben found out I was finished as well. He seemed a little surprised, but smiled when he

handed it back to me. "Weird. I like it." Pretty soon everyone had seen the drawing, all with the same

reaction. Get thought it was odd, for me, but enjoyed it. Jeff nodded in agreement as well, I felt as if I was on

cloud nine! I mentally promised myself to show Slender soon too. The only one who seemed unsure about it

was Alex.

"How did you think this up?" She asked, looking at my drawing again.

"I already told you, it just came to me. Sudden inspiration, you know?" Her brow furrowed, as if

something was on her mind, clouding her thoughts.

"Violet, I'm not sure about this." Alex bit her lip, gazing worriedly at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Sure, you're surrounded by psycho killers, including me, but this worries me." I felt hurt.

"What do you have to worry about?"

"Your sanity."

"Oh, please." I retorted, feeling myself get angrier by the second.

"Violet, I'm serious. This is weird. Are you feeling okay?" She reached a hand towards my forehead.

"I'm fine, Alex!" I whacked her hand away, causing a couple pastas to stare. She glared at me,

"Well sorry for trying to look out for you then!"

"I don't need you to look out for me!"

"Like hell you don't! You couldn't survive 5 minutes out there without someone!"

"I've been doing that for 3 years, Alex!" I argued.

"And that's MY fault? I thought you were dead, what the hell could I do?!"

"I'm just saying that you don't need to baby me!" Something sparked in front of my vision, but I ignored

it. Alex looked at me, afraid?

"Okay, Violet. Calm down."

"Calm DOWN?! You started this!" Another flash.

"I know, I know, but you need to just chill out."

"SHUT UP!" A huge flash took up my entire vision, all I could hear was the sound of TV static turned on

full volume. Blood ran down my face, as I fell to my knees.

"Violet!" Through the blur I saw Jeff's face, terrified. I saw that everyone had their hands over their ears,

another glance at Jeff told me that his ears were bleeding. I felt myself slump into Jeff, my vision went pitch

black, as the ringing noise of static ran through my ears.


	15. Inheritance

My vision faded into view again, I heard voices all around me, mainly Jeff arguing with Slender.

"Is she going to be all right?"

"Just give it time, Jeff."

"I need to know."

"Have patience, we won't know until she wakes up! I'm just as worried about her as you are."

"Doubt it." Jeff scoffed. Slender sighed. I felt everything fade to black again, the TV static was quieter

this time.

This time I snapped awake, bursting upright. Feeling nauseous I tried to stand up, but crumbled down

quickly.

"Woah there, simmer down a bit." Ben supported my weight, smiling weakly.

"Just get me to the bathroom, stat."

"Oh, okay." He must have noticed I was about to vomit, and quickly shut up. We made it in time, I threw

myself over the toilet and threw up. Ugh, it felt terrible. I hadn't puked since I was a little kid, and had the

flu.

"I'm gonna grab Slender, be right back." Ben hesitated. I waved at him to go, and he dashed down the hall.

At first it was only muffled voices, but soon a stampede of feet pounded in my ear. First I saw Slender, who

was followed by Jeff, and lastly Ben lurked by the doorway.

"Glad to see you're awake, child."

"Been better." I said, before having to vomit again. Blood stained the inside of the toilet, I shivered,

looking away.

"You okay?" Jeff asked, as I wiped blood from my lips. I nodded, using the edge of the bathtub to

stabilise myself. Jeff threw an arm over me, I gratefully accepted the help. We hobbled out of the room, but

Jeff had a different idea.

"This is taking too long." He swooped me off my feet, carrying me bridal style to the living room couch,

and set me down gently.

"You didn't have to do that." I said, my face reminding me that I was blushing.

"It was easier than throwing you down." He shrugged with a grin. I laughed, relaxing a bit. CRASH. Well,

it was good while it lasted.

"WHERE'S MY BABY?" Alex burst in the room, panting. She ran over to me, relieved.

"You're okay..." She breathed. I smiled, but my smile faltered upon reliving what happened in the first

place.

"I'm sorry." I moaned. Alex shook her head.

"Don't even worry about it."

"Alex..."

"Just drop it, okay?" Stubbornly, I obliged.

Things calmed down, and I eventually mustered up the courage to ask the question that was about to

explode from my head.

"What happened to me?" Everyone remained quiet.

"The power inside of you has finally awakened, Violet." Slender answered. "About time, as well." I

groaned.

"Doesn't feel like anything special, it's more like shredding my brain apart." He chuckled.

"You'll get used to it in time."

"Er-" Jeff interrupted. "Is there something that I'm missing here?" Slender and I exchanged glances,

nodding in agreement.

"By powers I'm, uh, inheriting them."

"From me." Slender finished.

"So, what, you two long lost cousins or something?" Ben was listening in on this too.

"She's my daughter." There was a long silence.

"Oh." Ben looked from me to Slender, trying to find a resemblance.

"The hell does that work?" Jeff wore a look similar to Ben.

"I'm pretty sure you know the details of how that happens, Jeff." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just creepy to think someone like him has a daughter."

"Two, actually." Slender corrected him.

"WHAT?"

"Alex." I said, gesturing towards my sister. She did jazz hands, giggling.

"That's just weird." Jeff leant back in his seat beside me. "Does that mean you can teleport?"

"Maybe if I tried hard enough I could scare you." I laughed at my own joke.

"It's clear that you can produce static as I can, though yours needed heightened emotion to work."

Slender pondered.

"You could always teach me." I offered.

"Hey that's not a bad idea, whatcha think, Slendy?" Alex agreed. Slender paused for a moment, but

nodded.

"Fine, I'll teach you. But rest up first, we can start tomorrow." Alex and I cheered as he walked away.

"Are you going to take lessons too?" I asked Alex.

"Nah, I got my own technique. Besides, I can't do any of that stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't born with any of his powers, except occasionally I can teleport, but it takes all of my energy." I

was surprised that she couldn't do all that much.

"But hey, you don't have that much physical strength so it kind if makes up for it."

"Is that a challenge?" I questioned. Alex laughed.

"Sorry, but I don't pick on the handicapped, lil sis." We both laughed. I felt exited, and a little nauseous,

but I think that was the aftershock still talking to me. I wondered what kind of things Id be capable of doing,

once I figured out how to control my new found power. Perhaps I could even take on the world, I chuckled to

myself.


	16. Daddy's Lesson

p style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"span style="font-size: 1em;" "Now I want you to focus that energy on me." /span/p  
p style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" span style="font-size: 1em;""But won't that hurt you?" /span/p  
p style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" span style="font-size: 1em;""Relax, child, I will be fine."/span/p  
p style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" span style="font-size: 1em;""If you say so..." I dug deep inside my mind, searching. There it is! My eyes snapped open, sending a /span/p  
p style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"span style="font-size: 1em;"blast of static towards Slender. He braced himself, taking the hit. I felt myself start go dizzy again. Falling to /span/p  
p style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"span style="font-size: 1em;"my knees, The static stopped short. /span/p  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Dammit!" I punched the ground again, panting. Looking up, I saw Slender applauding. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "You did well for a only starting an hour ago, child. It's nothing to be ashamed of." /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "But I got dizzy again." Slender knelt down to me. He dabbed at my nose. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Nosebleed again, as well. We should stop for today." I got up. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "No, wait! I can do this, one more try." Slender hesitated, then sighed. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "One try." He said. I grinned, this time I was determined to get it right. Taking a deep breath, I swam/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"around in my mind. I just needed to find the right moment and... Ding! I willed the static to direct at Slender,/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"but this time I felt a warm, tingling sensation in the tips of my fingers. He was ready to take the hit, but/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Slender fell backwards this time. Regaining his footing, he cheered. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "You got it!" He laughed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Finally. Holding my fingers up to/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"my face I felt blood. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "I'm gonna go wash up." I waved to Slender, who nodded happily and teleported away. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Woah." Jeff saw my face upon me walking into the house. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Chill, I'm going to wash it off real quick. On the good side I did it!" I skipped to the washroom, and/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"cleaned up my face. Once the nosebleed stopped it was easy to mop up the rest. Clang. I turned in the/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"direction of the sound. Nobody was there. Irritated, I rinsed off the cloth I was using. Clang! It came louder/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"this time, almost ugly behind me. Spinning around, and still, nothing was there. I quickly squeezed out the/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"cloth and went out of the bathroom, keeping note that something must have been broken in there. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "So how'd lessons with Daddy work out?" Alex was sitting on the couch upside down, reading a book. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "I can make static now but my face got all bloody." I shrugged. Alex peered at me from over- or under for/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"me- from her book. Her glasses shined in the light, giving her a smarter look. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Think you're ready for a killing spree?" My eyebrows raised. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Not really, I've killed before anyway." She shut her book with a slam. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "You mean to tell me I wasn't there for your first kill?!" I shrank down a bit. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Yeah.. I didn't even know you existed at that time, Alex." Setting her book on the table she flipped/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"herself right side up. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Then who did?" She asked calmly. I felt guilty telling her. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Jeff." /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Hm! I'm gonna kill that guy." /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "What?! No, you probably shouldn't!" I urged. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "No way! He's had it coming for a while!" Alex grinned maniacally. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" Almost as if on cue, Jeff sauntered through the room, knife in hand. Alex marched over to him, much to/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"my worry. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "So, heard you saw someone do their first kill."/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "What?" Jeff was at a loss, I felt sorry for him./div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Don't lie, you saw Violet perform her first kill right in front of your eyes!" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "And that's relevant how?" Alex opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. She tried this/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"several times, all with the same result. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Huh, I don't really know. I just wanted to see her kill, really." /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Then take her yourself, I'm going out." /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Whaaat? Where?" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Pssh, where do you think? See you later, bye Violet." Jeff waved over at me, I smiled, waving back./div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Once Jeff exited the room, Alex came down and sat beside me, huffing a sigh./div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Killing spree?" I asked, she nodded./div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Gone for the night. That's no fun." Alex groaned. "Now who can I beat on?" I giggled, despite her/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"boredom. Ben flashed a controller at her. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "You can bash on me all you want, but I doubt you'd get anywhere." /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "That sounds gross, but I like a challenge. Not that it'll be difficult to defeat you." Alex took the/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"controller from his hands. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Bring it on." /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" Through the night we faced each other via brawl, I barely managed to scrape a win. It was worth seeing/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Alex lose to Ben, she seemed defeated after. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "My life is a lie." /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Hey, you still beat me and Jeff!" I tried to cheer her up. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "But I lost." I bit my lip, thinking of a solution. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "He's the champion of us all, beat him and you have bragging rights!" Her eyes flashed behind black/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"frames. Sitting up, a look of determination gleamed in her green orbs. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Rematch! Now!" Alex ordered. Ben smirked, and agreed. Smiling at her enthusiasm, I decided I would/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"hit the sack. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Aw, but you should see me beat her one more time." Ben pouted. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "You're going down next!" Alex raged, swearing under her breath. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "I'm good." I made my way upstairs, slumping into my room. Swapping my clothes for a dark tank top/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"and kitty patterned pj pants, I was prepared for sleep. I curled into a ball under the covers. This was one of/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"the few times I actually got to sleep in peace, it felt weird. Guess I was just so used to being alert that it was/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"difficult to relax. Clang. There was that sound I heard in the bathroom earlier. Now it's in my room? God, I'll/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"never get to sleep now. Clang. Creak. The clanging noise was followed by a creaking in the floorboards. This/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"wasn't right at all. The noise continued, getting louder and faster. Soon it was right next to me. Cautiously, I/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"opened my eyes. Darkness. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes. This was just stupid paranoia, honestly. Blinking my/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"eyes open again a figure stood before me. It's face was nose to nose with me. I gasped, and screamed. The/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"figure quickly cut me off by clasping a hand to my mouth, but the damage was done. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Shut up!" A female voice shushed me. She dug around in her pockets, pulling out a rag. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Should've used this damn thing earlier." She muttered to herself, throwing the rag over my mouth/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"instead. Instantly I began to feel weaker, as she dragged me towards the window. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Stop..." I managed, eyes fluttering. The woman only cackled, opening the window. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Violet!" Alex burst through the door. When she saw me, he started to chase after us. /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" /div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;" "Not so fast." The woman unsheathed several daggers, throwing them at my sister. Each hit her squarely/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"in the gut, Alex fell to her knees, still desperately trying to reach me. My screams were muffled by the rag,/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"but Slender and Ben followed shortly after Alex. The woman holding me scoffed, and leaped out the window,/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"taking me with her into the forest. My vision faded, and I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw was Ben/div  
div style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"running to the window and looking out, yelling. /div 


	17. Kidnapped

**Ben's P.O.V**

Ben stared out the window, trying to comprehend what just happened. Violet's gone? He thought to

himself. Clenching his fists, he turned away from the window, setting his eyes upon Alex instead. Blood was

leaking from her mouth, and several daggers had been stuck into her front side. It was terrifying to look at,

seeing his friend like that.

"Ben! Help me get Alex out of here!" Slender ordered, snapping Ben out of his thoughts. He ran over to

the other side of her, and helped carry her weight.

They made their way into the living room, plunking Alex on a nearby table. Slender set to work at once,

tendrils extending for medical supplies.

"Ben, I need you to inform the others of what's happened, get a group together and start searching."

"Will she be okay?" Ben gazed towards the lifeless heap. Slender nodded.

"I can only do my best. Now go, time is wasting." Ben hesitated, but spun around and set off down to the

kitchen. Just as expected, Masky and Hoodie were together, eating cheesecake. They both looked up when

Ben dashed in.

"Why in such a hurry?" Masky asked thoughtfully.

"I need you two. Now. Violet was kidnapped, we gotta send a search party after her."

"K-kidnapped?" Hoodie stuttered.

"Yes, now c'mon lets go! We need more people." With Hoodie and Masky at his side, recruiting others

would be much easier. They both exchanged glances (I think), and stood up.

We sprinted down the hallway, Ben holding onto his cap. A tall man with a black and white striped cone

nose was knelt down talking with a brown haired girl.

"LJ, Sally!" Ben panted. "Violet... Kidnapped... Search party..." LJ cocked his head to the side.

"Heheheh that's a shame. I would help but tonight I promised Sally we would play."

"But-"

"Ah ah ah." Jack cut him off. "Good luck on that little party of yours." He laughed menacingly. Ben

scoffed.

"Whatever." He stormed down the hall, fuming.

"Th-there's always T-Toby." Hoodie offered. Ben sighed, but agreed.

"Where is he?"

"Most likely in his room" Masky answered.

Ben raced up the stairs, and banged on Toby's door.

"Toby! Come out for a sec I need to talk to you." Silence. This only agitated Ben further. He went to hit in

the door again, but Masky held up a hand to tell him 'stop'. He knocked lightly on Toby's door.

"Toby? It's Masky, can we ask you something?" Masky said rather politely. The doorknob turned, and

Toby peered out from a sliver of space.

"W-what is it?"

"You remember Miss Violet, right? Well, she was taken from or home by someone. Would you like to

help us look for her?" Toby fully opened his door, looking Masky straight in the eye.

"Violet was taken?" He asked, Masky nodded grimly. "Wait a second." Toby disappeared behind his door

again, and with a crash came out from it, holding a butchers knife.

"I'm in."

Ben felt a wave of relief wash over him, three people. He had three people with him now. He was almost

certain that Jeff would charge ahead blindly into the forest if he told him about Violet. That makes four, five

including himself. Would it be enough? Ben hoped so, there wasn't many others who would be as willing as

this bunch. It would have to be good enough. As a unit, they all retreated to Slender, whim had successfully

removed all the daggers by now and was lathing up the wounds.

"Jeez, you're a miracle worker." Ben whistled in a low tone. Slender glanced at each one of them.

"Is that all you could find?"

"We're gonna find Jeff out there too."

"Go." The conversation ended abruptly. Ben gestured to the others that it was time. They burst through

the door, but stopped.

"Guys?" Ben asked.

"W-where are we g-going?" Hoodie answered with another question. That was a good question, where

WERE they going?

"Uh, first we have to find Jeff, but that could take a while." Ben scratched his head.

"H-he was headed towards the t-town east of here." Toby pointed.

"Then we go that way." The group set off quickly eastwards.

Along the way there, Ben couldn't help thinking about simply abandoning the search for Jeff and finding

Violet himself. He felt a twang of jealousy when he saw them together. That could have been him... No, no he

couldn't think like that. Jeff was his best friend, his bro! Ben's eye twitched, he just hadn't gotten over his

fantasy crush on Violet, that was all.

"Ben are you all right?" Masky said quietly, but loud enough for Ben to hear.

"I'm fine." He said. Masky giggled, causing Ben to give him a death stare. "What's so funny?"

"You must really like her." Masky mused. Ben's cheeks went a bright pink.

"Not anymore." He faced forwards.

"Don't be like that, you have just a good chance as anyone does." Ben couldn't suppress a smile, though it

faltered slightly.

"She likes Jeff."

"She could change her mind."

"Doubt it." Masky huffed a sigh, defeated.

"At least try to think of the brighter side. You're the entire reason she's getting rescued, you know." His

smile came back.

"Guess you're right."

**Jeff's P.O.V**

Jeff pulled out the knife from the woman's corpse, wiping the blood on the edge of his hoodie. He smiled

insanely at the work he had done tonight. A young woman on honeymoon with her spouse, or that's what he

figured anyways. Their bodies lay on the floor, crimson blood still pouring out of their bodies. He had done a

horizontal slice on the man, a bit of organ was visible. The woman had a nice, clean cut protruding from the

base of her neck. Fine work for the night, he should head off before police arrived to the gruesome scene.

With a smile he jumped out the window, landing squarely on his feet. Jeff walked back to the mansion feeling

calmer, that was until he heard the rustling of footsteps. Holding his knife out for protection, Jeff braced

himself. To his surprise, Ben popped out of the shadows, seeming on edge.

"Ben?" Jeff was curious now, the guy almost never left the mansion unless he absolutely needed to kill.

"Jeff." Ben smiled.

"I wouldn't recommend going to that village today, I just killed a couple there." Ben rolled his eyes.

"No, dummy, we came to find you." Masky, Hoodie, and Toby emerged from the bushes as well, panting.

"Y-you could have r-ran a little s-slower." Toby held his stomach. Jeff felt a wave of dread in his gut.

"What's going on?" Ben hesitated before answering.

"Violet was kidnapped by some girl earlier, we don't know where she was taken but I'm sure it's fairly

obvious. More the merrier." He extended a hand. Violet had been taken away? In the short time he had been

gone?! Jeff shook Ben's hand with a nod, following him north. Ben seemed just as adamant about this as Jeff

did. He gritted his teeth, ready to slice the guts out of the woman. She had it coming for a while anyway, and

now was the time to strike.


	18. The Odd Neighbor

I woke with a throbbing pain in my head. It jabbed near the centre of my forehead, and I massaged the side of my

head to help. Once I regained myself well enough to gather my surroundings, I realized I was in a cell. A cage cell,

like the ones in prisons. Only this one didn't have a bed, or even a toilet. I crawled towards the bars of the cage, but

my foot was pulled back by something metallic. A chain? Following it, I was indeed connected to the wall.

Imprisoned.

"Hello?" I spoke out, mostly to myself.

"Askin' fer help ain't gonna get you anywhere in this place, missy." An older man blinked at me from the

shadows of the cell next to mine. I crawled over to him, as much as the chains would allow, and wrapped my

fingers around the bars.

"Where am I?" I asked. The man shrugged.

"Hell if I know, we're all in the same situation. Woke up like this, 'aven't moved an inch since then."

Suddenly he stood to his feet twitter rock hard determination.

"But I'LL be the first lucky bastard to get outta 'ere!"

"Give it a rest, Marty." A weary voice moaned from another cell.

"Humph! Y'all just give up whene'er ye feel like, eh? 'Ave some confidence in ye, lad!" He protested.

Though he did sit down, in a bit of a huff.

"So you're Marty, then?" I inched closer, wanting to seem nice.

"Aye. 'Ow 'bout ye?"

"Violet." I extended a hand through the bars. We shook hands.

Just then, a metal door that I hadn't been aware of burst open, revealing two men dressed in dark, slim

outfits. They walked in unison, uttering not a single word, until they reached a cell across from mine.

"Come." One instructed, opening the cell door. The other clipped off the ankle chain, and forced the

woman to her feet.

"Please..." She croaked. "Have mercy." Her throat sounded as if she hadn't spoken in years. The guards

half dragged her to the door, slamming it shut as they left. I turned to Marty almost instantly after this scene.

"What just-"

"'Appens ev'ry day. None know where they go, or why." His brow furrowed. "Sooner or later everyone

goes in that room, and none e'er come back out. Sad, when ye think 'bout it."

My curiosity peaked, and I couldn't resist interrogating him further.

"What's behind the door?"

Marty shrugged.

"I dunno. Only the ones who've been in can say. Poor souls. If only she were here then-" He cut himself

off.

"Who?" I should really know when to stop asking questions. It didn't seem that I had any intention if

stopping either.

"Er- my wee lass. Daughter, if ye might. She's the belle of the ball, all them boys swoonin' o'er her!" He let

out a chuckle. "That's when I show 'em who's boss! Though I ain't so certain 'bout the lad she wed..."

"Well, I think she'd be plenty able to take care of herself if she had a dad like you."

Even in the dim light, I could still see Marty turn a bright red.

"Aye.. I 'aven't turned as red as a radish since me wife gave me that pair o' loafers. And what about ye?

Any boys in her life?"

My turn to flush.

"Ah, well, it's complicated."

"We have all the time in the world, lass."

"Well, okay..." I cleared my throat and told him just about everything I could remember since I met Jeff.

Of course, I left some of the extremely gory things out. Didn't want to freak the guy out THAT much, half-

dating a psychopath and all. He listened persistently, and patiently, allowing me to rant all I wanted. When I

finished, I had ran myself out of breath. Wow, my ranting skills must be out of shape. Marty hesitated before

giving a reply, but reassured me.

"Well, if ye do really fancy 'im, then ye should follow yer heart, as they say. With good reason, anyway.

Don't be afraid to say 'no', all right? Heh, me daughter sometimes had to screech it to 'ave 'er point 'eard." He

shook his head. "Aye, but all the same. If ye love him, tell the lad so, us boys don't pick up on hints as well as

ye girls may do." Marty grinned a toothy smile at me, which I heartily returned.

"You still want to leave here, right?" I didn't mean to change the subject so abruptly, but mixing me and

questions was worse than orange juice and toothpaste. (Seriously. Don't do that. Bad things happen to good

people) Marty put a fist to his chest and bellowed:

"Of course I do!"

Smiling, I pressed my face against the metal bars.

"I think I have an idea."


	19. The Two Sided Woman

I turned to Marty with a wide grin.

"I think I have an idea to get us out of here!" I felt all giddy, like a child on their birthday.

"Oh? Well let's just 'ear this idea of yours, lassie." Marty raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so this is based a little off of yours, but next time the guards come in we make some sort of

distraction. They tell us to shut it, we keep at it until we get taken to that room. The rest of the plan gets a bit

foggy, but we can navigate an escape route of sorts once we're out of this place." I finished rambling out my

plan, looking to Marty for his approval. He debated the idea, bobbing his head back and forth, but flashed his

trademark toothy grin.

"I say it's better then what I had." My entire face lit up with excitement, we were going to get out of here!

"We ought to think of any loopholes in that there plan of yours." He suggested. I nodded, there were so

many things that could go wrong, so many unknowns in that room. We couldn't theorize too much on what

lied behind the door, there's far too many possibilities.

Marty and I discussed the plan further, somewhat getting an idea of what we were going to do. As for a

distraction- well I had a few curses I could try. It was all I could think of, and we couldn't exactly move that

far anyway. I flinched when I heard the big metal door bang open. The same two guards from before

marched in unison towards us. Now is our chance! I took in a breath of air, but found myself unable to make

any sound when the guards came to a halt. I looked at Marty, fearing the worst. The guards opened his cell

slowly, but Marty stood tall. They cut off his chain, and dragged him towards the cell door.

"Hey! Leave him! Take me instead!" I couldn't help calling out. The guards exchanged glances, seemed to

chuckle to themselves, and carried on.

"I'll do anything, just listen!" I felt anger make its way into my head, they were completely ignoring me!

"Do you have any idea how rude it is to ignore someone when their talking to you? I would've thought a

pair of fine men like yourselves would learn such manners eons ago." I scoffed. The guards hesitated, one

walked to the edge of my cell.

"You'd do anything to help this sorry lump of shit?" He jabbed a finger to Marty. I gritted my teeth and

nodded. The guards looked at each other with the same creepy smile. The one outside my cell unlocked it,

and approached me.

"We'll ask the Lady about this cutie." He cut off my chains and dragged me by the hair, causing me to

yelp.

"What are ye doing?!" Marty mouthed over to me.

"Trust me." I breathed. He gave me a doubting look, and faced forwards towards this huge door.

Metallic, thick, and creepy looking, this was the exact door I'd imagine lurked within a dungeon, or a torture

chamber. Neither of those options screamed heaven to me, so I'd have to rely on whatever instinct I had left

to get us out of this one. Who knows when Jeff and the others will find this place? I have no choice. The door

creaked open once more, and I was consumed by a pure, white light.

Everything about out the room was white. The walls, floor, furniture, even the dust bunnies were snow-

like. My eyes had to adjust to the sudden explosion of white, and that's when I saw something a little darker.

Or, more like pitch black. Splitting directly in the center of the room the other half was black. No other signs

of colour, just black and white. Near the back of the room a tall, and rather beautiful woman sat on a throne

stuck between the opposite sides. One half of the woman was absolutely gorgeous. Her pin straight, black

hair fell smoothly down her back, ending in a cute curl. An eye gleamed emerald green above devil red lips,

which were curved in a smile. A long, sleeveless, violet dress suited her hourglass figure quite splendidly.

Had the other half looked the same I could've fallen for her, if I was a guy, of course. Split vertically, the

once pin straight hair was a complete mess of insane curls, as if she had never combed it before. Her pale skin

had turned completely pitch, as a bright red eye gleamed through a pointed smile. She wore the same dress,

only this one was tagged and torn, occasionally revealing a slight bit too much. It was like looking at two

completely different people, instead of the same woman.

"M'lady, we brought the one you requested, and we also have a request." The guards bowed on one knee,

taking us down with them.

"Oh? A request, you say?" Her voice was as smooth as silk, and as sweet as honey. Even I felt my heart

pace quicken, not entirely from fear.

"Yes, m'lady, this girl is intriguingly cute, a-and we would like to share her after supper." I was about to

vomit.

"Her?" The woman arose from her seat, gliding down on surprisingly bare feet towards us. She knelt

down, inspecting my face. Suddenly her tone went dark.

"Get out."

"M-m'lady?"

"I said LEAVE!" Her voice thundered and echoed across the room. The guards scurried away as fast as

they could. Good riddance. The woman sighed, and offered a hand to me. I got up myself, waving her hand

away, and helped Marty up instead. She cocked her head at me, but spoke again nevertheless.

"Miss Violet." I gulped. Great, she knows my name. This could only get better. she stepped out of the

darkness completely, and her form changed also. Now she was completely radiant in beauty. Marty's mouth

hung open, and my eyes simply widened.

"I'm terribly sorry for those fools. Incompetent, the bunch of them. Why do I even bother.., would you

care for some tea?"

"Uh..." The question took me by surprise. The woman waved it away, and gestured to a white love seat.

"Please, sit down, I'll only be a minute." She fiddled with a teabag and sugar. Exchanging glances with

Marty, we sat on the cushions hesitantly. The woman arrived shortly, and sat in a white armchair. She

seemed much more polite when she was completely on the light side, I can't imagine how an entire dark side

must look.

"Now then, let's discuss... Yes, yes. Marty, is it?" He nodded shakily. "Fear not darling, a peaceful

afterlife awaits you. You are a very kindhearted man." She gave a warm smile towards Marty, who seemed

extremely confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely. Wait, why was I being polite to this woman? She wasn't the one who took

me from the mansion, but I felt something was up.

"And Violet," She continued. "Well, you're not supposed to be here yet. Which begs the question why are

you here?" She took a sip of tea out of a heart shaped cup.

"What is this place? Why aren't I supposed to be here? And who are you anyway?" The questions fell off

my tongue easily.

"Ah, this is where people are judged, whether they live a good afterlife or not. Think of it as a pre-

afterlife. Dearie, someone awful must have put you in a comatose state, so perhaps you drifted into my

domain." I gritted my teeth.

"That bi-"

"LANGUAGE, DEAR!" The woman cut me off.

"Er- yeah, sorry, but you still didn't answer my last question." I twiddled my thumbs, embarrassed.

"Everyone around here calls me Lady Seishi, I act as a sort of grim reaper." She stood up, and stopped

right before the darkness.

"I can be lovely like this, for the nice souls," she popped her head in the darkness, making her face

contort into an unnatural form, terrifying and emotionally scarring. "OR LIKE THIS FOR THE DREADFUL

ONES!" Even Lady Seishi's voice became raspy and demon-like. Luckily, she removed her head from the

darkness, and strolled on over to us.

"See? It's rather simple."

"So I've been dead this entire time, yer sayin?" Marty spoke quietly. She nodded grimly.

"Afraid so, you died in your sleep, that daughter of yours held on to you until your last breath." Lady

Seishi wiped her eyes. Marty smiled his toothy grin.

"Oh, my wee little Annabelle. That lad better take care of my girl, or I'll haunt 'em for the rest of his life!"

He chuckled. I couldn't help smiling this time, too.

"A-As you both know, soon you will have to say goodbye. Violet, you must get back to the world of the

living, and Marty, it's time to move on." We both nodded. It was bound to happen eventually, us parting.

Though a question still had to be pondered in my mind. Where was my body if I'm stuck in here?


	20. Dead Blossom

**Jeff's P.O.V **

When I got hold of that creep, he would have never wished he was born! Our group blazed through the

murky forest, not sparing a second. Violet had to be here, who else would mess with us? I saw a large castle

loom over us. With a grim look, I snapped out my knife and began slashing at the door.

"Let is IN!" I raged.

"Jeff! Calm the fuck down, we need to at least try and be stealthy!" Ben ushered me to be quiet, but I

couldn't feel anything other than pure anger and hatred.

"Shut up! Do you hear me?! LET ME THE FUCK I-" I felt the combined weight of Masky and Hoodie

tackle me to the ground.

"Shh!" They said in unison, dragging me off to the side of the castle, hidden.

"Okay, so first off we need to find where Violet is."

"G-guys?" Toby whispered.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Found h-her." My eyes widened, and I ordered him to lead me to her. Toby led us to the outside of a

room a couple windows down. There stood the same chick Ben saw drag off Violet. She stood before none

other than the devil in disguise. They seemed to be arguing about something, Violet was unconscious it

appeared. Her body just laid there, unmoving, like she could be- I shook the thought. I needed to get her out

of there NOW.

**Violet's P.O.V. **

"I don't know what happened! Did you give me cyanide instead of chloroform, Zalgo?! She isn't

breathing!" My head shifted around an angry woman's voice. She sounded panicky and enraged at the same

time, but what for? It was so comfortable here, and no one was dead...

"That is irrelevant! Explain why the girl is dead, and how you plan to bring her back!" A dark, male voice

ordered.

"I can't just bring her back to life!"

"Then you'll pay with your own life, Jane!" The one I assumed to be Zalgo threatened. A loud CRASH

echoed through the room, shatters of glass coated the carpeted floor.

"Let her go, now." A familiar voice growled. Now who could that be? I don't feel like moving just yet, it's

too early... One of my eyes opened to observe the scene, however unwilling I was to get up.

"The fuck are you doing here?!" The woman, who had been mentioned as Jane, spat.

"I came for a package." He said coldly. I heard footsteps get closer, and saw a pale face, with scars of a

permanent smile, and no eyelids. Was that... Jeff? Yes, it was! What was he doing here? Or, the real question

was, what am I doing here? I strained my mind to recall my last memory of reality. Hadn't that woman, Jane,

taken me and... Alex. I needed to hurt her, but I couldn't move a muscle. She stepped in front of me.

"Nuh uh, no can do, she ain't much use anyway." Jane crossed her arms.

"Not much use?! Then why not give her to me, I'll do you a favor, bitch." Jeff tried pushing past Jane, but

she pushed him right back.

"Tut, tut. Language, dear boy. I'm not that keen on giving her up that easily. Maybe if someone hadn't

given me the wrong drug she'd be of more use!" She shot a glare at Zalgo, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't bother, Jeffery, she's dead." Zalgo said bluntly.

I saw the blood drain from his face, making Jeff even paler than before.

"NO!" Another voice burst in. A boy, resembling Link, had crawled through the broken window after

Jeff, and was followed by a few other people I slightly recognized. Ben? He came too? There were more tears

of blood than normal dripping down his cheeks. In less than a second, Jeff was I top of Jane, blade inches

from her throat.

"LIAR! SHE'S NOT-"

"Dead?" Jane cooed, interrupting Jeff, with a tone far too sweet. "Why, it seems it's so. Are you going to

kill me, Jeff? It won't change a thing, you know that. Your little love is far gone by now, say goodbye Jeffy."

She seemed to enjoy tormenting him, it sent new waves of anger to my head. I wanted to move, twitch, plead,

even scream out that I was here, I'm okay. But I couldn't. I was completely, and utterly immobile and

useless. It drove me mad!

"Shut up!" Jeff pushed his blade further onto Jane, sprouting a thin stream of blood from her elegant

neck. Zalgo did nothing to stop or encourage this, he just watched.

"Getting a bit rough, are we?" I saw Jane smirk, and something long and sharp impaled Jeff. A sword, now

dripping with blood, stuck itself into Jeff, and was removed in the same, cruel way. He fell to the floor in a

heap, struggling to get to his feet.

"JEFF!" Ben screamed, firing a ball of electricity at Jane. She dodged this easily, with a flick of her head,

and gave Ben the same, evil smile she gave Jeff. Jane stabbed the sword expertly at Ben, who barely managed

to dodge. He grabbed hold of her, and electrocuted her. I didn't know he could do that... Jane fell, twitching,

onto the carpet, which was now stained with numerous blood stains. Now Ben charged at Zalgo, eyes burning

with a flame, that became extinguished quickly. Zalgo only let out a chuckle as he flicked the poor boy to the

ground. I saw Hoodie and Masky charge after him next. They ended up like Ben. Toby was left trembling,

alone to fight. Jeff stood up, limping over to him, knife still in hand.

"Still that eager to die?" Zalgo sat up in his seat, straightening his back.

"Let... Us... Go home... Take Violet... Challenge again... Fucker..." Was all Jeff could manage. Zalgo

pondered this, a look of mischievous desire spread upon his face.

"H-he was trying t-to say that w-we'll come back, if y-you let us g-go home w-with Miss V-Violet, and s-

settle this l-later." Toby summarized. Zalgo let out a classic, villainous laugh.

"How amusing. I agree, let him mope for his lost girlfriend, and I'll come kill him soon. Ahahahah! I love

to play games, so go. Prepare to die." Zalgo continued laughing, as Jeff limped over to Ben, Masky and

Hoodie.

"You guys alive?" He muttered. They groaned in response.

"Why, I'm feeling lucky today, so I'll even send you all home. Violet will tag along, don't worry. May the

best man win." A snap of Zalgo's fingers, and I saw the outskirts of the mansion. Toby jumped up at the sight.

"I'll grab Slender!" And he dashed off into the night.

Not even a minute later, Slender had teleported right to us, followed by a couple other pastas curious to

see what the commotion was about.

"Jack! The both of you! Grab someone, take them into the mansion, now!" The affirmative voice of my

father ordered LJ and EJ, whom took Hoodie and Masky inside. They came back for Ben and Jeff, while

Slender lingered by my side for a second.

"Violet? Are you with me?" He asked worriedly.

"Daddy?" I whispered, before falling victim to sleeps clutches once more.


	21. Recovery

"Hold still Jeff, this is going to hurt." I said, right before giving Jeff's right arm a firm pull. Jeff cried out in pain,

but muffled it almost immediately.

"Better?" I asked quietly, looking into his eyes for a response.

"Better than it was." He grumbled.

"Good." I proceeded to dab at his wounds with medicine. We had both barely made it out alive, and I

could feel my body paying me back for it. I was already wrapped in bandages that seemed irrelevant. Just by

noticing Jeff's body language I knew something was up.

"It wasn't your fault." I started.

"You wouldn't get it."

I stared at him.

"Jeff we've both been through hell and back, so shut up and take the truth."

"If I had been stronger-" Jeff protested.

"Don't start. You did all you could, I owe you my life."

Jeff stared at the floor.

"We have to go back. To finish it, don't we?"

"Yes." I said hesitantly. "But you need to heal first. I've never seen someone with so many injuries."

Shaking my head, I took a roll of gauze and wrapped it around his wrist.

"There. Good as new. At least part of you, anyway."

Jeff rubbed his wrist.

"Thanks." He stood up, wobbling.

"Woah, woah, woah, just what do you think you're doing?" I put my hands on my hips, facing Jeff with a

stern expression.

"Going to train." He tried to push past me. Luckily, in his state I was easily able to force him back into his

seat.

"Not today you're not. I still need to dress the rest of your wounds!"

"They'll heal."

"Just relax, okay?" I moved to the scratches on his chest.

"Jeez, you got really fucked up." Ben, wrapped in bandages, gave Jeff a once over.

"I should say the same for you." Jeff replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, seeing as I am forced to rest by Slendy's orders, and you probably will too, I was thinking of

hosting a multiplayer session later. You know, for all of us to just chill." Ben smiled crookedly, the smile of a

child.

"That sounds great. I'll be there." I flashed a grin at Ben. Jeff, on the other hand, didn't seem interested at

all.

"You're just going to sit around while we could be training to get stronger?!" Jeff said angrily. "You saw

how powerful Zalgo was, he didn't even need to lift a bloody finger to nearly kill us! And you want to play

video games?!"

Ben stepped closer, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. If you want to get any stronger you need to heal what's broken. So yeah, I want to play video

games. What else can I do? Catch you later, Violet." He turned with a swish and walked abruptly away. The

last thing I needed was for Ben and Jeff to start a feud. Rather, they should be doing the exact opposite and

work together.

"How's he coming along?" Slender asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"All right, I think. I should be done in a minute or so. How's Alex?"

"Alive."

I nodded. Alive was better than nothing, but she had been hit pretty hard so it should be expected.

"Can I see her once I'm done?" I asked, tightening another strip of gauze.

"Of course, child." Slender assured me. "But onto another matter, about our next battle. I've called in

every Crerpypasta man, woman, and creature I know. We need all the help we can get so don't be alarmed if

things get crowded."

"Okay." I clipped the last strip of gauze together.

"There! Keep off your feet and relax Jeff, I don't want you to hurt yourself." I told him.

"Fine." He said glumly.

"I'll leave you two to it." Slender sauntered away, and checked up on Hoodie and Masky.

"Jeff-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Just forget it." He stood again, and limped upstairs. I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"A-are you a-all right?" The stuttering voice of Toby brought me to my senses again.

"Yeah, I just don't know how to deal with Jeff is all."

"I don't th-think anyone c-can." He joked, and I chuckled.

"True. And hey- thanks for coming to rescue me. It means a lot." I squeezed him lightly in a hug, causing

Toby to look extremely flustered.

"Y-yes it w-was no p-problem." He blushed. "S-see you."

And he was gone.

Later, I decided I would go check on Jeff. He had been in his room for hours, and even missed dinner. I

knocked on the door.

"Jeff?"

No answer. I knocked again.

"Jeeeeeff."

This wasn't going anywhere. Instead of waiting further, I creaked open the door. Jeff stood there, thrusting

his knife this way and that. Training. I sighed, closing the door behind me.

"Jeff, stop."

Swish, went his knife in the air. I took a step closer.

"Jeff. Stop." I repeated, more firmly this time. Nothing.

"Jeff!" When I yelled, it seemed to knock Jeff out of some sort if trance, and he turned to look at me.

"When did you get here?"

"Doesn't matter. Drop the knife." I instructed. He didn't.

"Why?" Jeff approached me.

"Because you need to rest, you could seriously hurt yourse-" in an instant, Jeff had me pinned to the

wall.

"I NEED to train. If I don't it will end up like last time." He insisted, with an edge of anger in his voice.

"No, you NEED to rest." I grabbed the blade of the knife. Which turned to be a not-so-smart move, as my

hand bled almost upon contact. I saw Jeff's eyes widen.

"Your hand-"

"Is not important right now. What is is that you need to cut the bullshit. Lie down. Relax. Come out and

socialize. We're going to do that game thing soon, you could join." I stared into his eyes long and hard, face

set in stone. Whatever I expected, I didn't think he would kiss me. The warmth from his lips spread to my

face, as I returned the kiss.

We stood there for a moment, just holding each other, until Jeff broke the silence.

"I'd like to just lay down, if that's all right." He almost whispered. I nodded. Jeff lay on his bed, looking at

me with pitch black eyes.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked. I blushed.

"Are you sure?"

"'Course. I trust you, after all."

I walked over, and laid next to him. The heat from his body easily made me warm and snug, and I felt myself

being held in shaky, yet sturdy arms. After that, it wasn't hard for me to fall asleep next to the one I felt such

strong feelings for.


	22. Like Clockwork

I took a deep breath. This was the moment, the moment to prove myself that I could do this.

The air felt just right, not too much wind or sun. I jumped, and brought my sword down. It missed by barely

an inch, and I got stabbed in the face as a counter.

"Not again!" I groaned, dropping the controller. "Your turn, Jeff."

Ben grinned broadly.

"Violet: 0, Me: 17."

"Can't you take it easy on me since I'm a girl or something?"

"Nah."

"You jerk."

"I learn from the best." He smirked, and now turned his attention to Jeff.

"It's on, pretty boy." Jeff growled.

"You must really be feeling better if you think you can take me on." Ben shook his head, either in sarcasm

or wonderment. Probably both. I leaned back, and watch the in-game fight. Ben swerved this way and that,

dodging Jeff's every attack. After a couple more matches, I decided to go see how Alex was holding up.

"Catch you in the next round." Ben waved.

"Knock knock." I stood in the doorway to Alex's room. She was sitting up, reading a novel. Her shirt was

off, but she was completely covered in bandages.

"Hey, come in." Alex bookmarked her page, and set the book down. Adjusting her spectacles, she gazed

at me with wary eyes.

"So?" She asked.

"So what?" I repeated.

"Did you patch things up with your boyfriend? I heard you two yelling earlier."

I blushed at the word 'boyfriend'.

"We're not really...'

"You and I both know that's a load of bullcrap. Hell, I even saw you two smooching." Alex knew she was

tormenting me, and was enjoying every second of it.

"What? Whe- you know, I'm not sure if I want to know anymore."

Alex laughed, cringing slightly from her wounds.

"What are you reading?" I changed the subject, glancing at her book.

"It's an older book."

"Aaaand...?"

"It's Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." She admitted, rolling her eyes.

"I never knew you were into poetry."

"It's a play, Vi, but yeah. Don't tell any of the others, 'kay?"

"Why not?" I bugged her.

"Because if you do, I'll have to maul the living hell out of you."

Later I sat on the couch, sketching out a picture of a woman. I had no idea who the person was, but it was

just a rough sketch. A figment of my imagination, perhaps. I clicked my tongue, erasing the nose (again)

furiously. I felt Slender behind me, but still jumped slightly when he spoke.

"You're a good artist." He complimented.

"Thanks," I said. "You're a good, uh, cook."

"Surprisingly not many people tell me that." He chuckles lightly.

"Then don't take that compliment for granted." I smiled, tucking a stray strand of silky hair from my

face.

"Is it supposed to be anyone you know?" Slender gestured to the drawing. I shook my head.

"Not particularly. I just started drawing a face and, well, this happened."

"Interesting."

"Yeah."

Our conversation ended abruptly there, and neither of us knew how to keep it going.

Luckily we didn't have to sit in silence for long. A loud rapping came from the door, as is someone were

trying to break the door in.

"Come in." Slender said, loud enough for whoever was outside to hear him. A girl strode in, her long

brown-red hair gleaming with fresh blood. She looked down at us, holding two knives. One of the first things I

noticed about the girl was that one of her eyes was a clock. Literally. It seemed as if she stuffed the device in

there herself! The other eye glowed a bright green, and the stitches on her mouth curved her lip into a smile.

"Natalie, I'm glad you were able to come." Slender greeted her with a nod. The girl- Natalie- twitched.

"I don't go by that name anymore. I am Clockwork." She looked over to me, and snapped. "What?!"

I hadn't realized I was staring.

"Nothing, sorry." I still kept my eyes locked with hers, though I really wanted to look away. Now didn't

seem like a good time to show weakness. Natalie, I mean Clockwork, kicked off her shoes at the door, and put

them in the monstrous pile of other shoes. Then she waltzed on over to where Ben and Jeff sat, heated in a

match.

"I'll verse the winner." She stated. Both boys jumped, not having realized she was there.

"Well shit, if it isn't Clockwork. Thought you were dead by now." Ben looked away from the screen for

only a second to gaze at Clockwork, but then lost a life as he did so.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed.

"Finally!" Jeff cheered. I wasn't quite sure what to think of her. She acted like she owned the place. I

frowned.

"You get used to her after a while." Slender added, before drifting off down the hall. I went back to my

drawing, trying to ignore the person near me. Of course, she decided to sit on the couch next to me. There

was a silence in which all I could hear was Jeff repeatedly cussing every time he messed up. It happened

frequently.

"What are you doing?" Clockwork asked me.

"Drawing." I made a curved line in the shape of the nose. Perfect. I just need to shade without it mess-

crap. Erase. Curve the line.

"I used to draw." She cocked her head to the side, observing me.

"Used to? What made you stop?"

"I drew on people instead." She shrugged, still watching my attempts at drawing a nose. Erase. Curve.

Mess up. Erase.

"Here. If you don't mind, that is." She turned her green eye on me.

"Go for it." I handed her the pencil.

"You want to make the line a bit thicker for shading. Even scribble outwards a bit." She demonstrated,

sliding the pencil elegantly across the page. "Then just use the handy dandy thumb to shade."

I stared at the drawing, which now held the perfect amount of shading around the woman's nose.

"Thanks." I said, still in bewilderment.

"Don't worry about it." Clockwork stood up. "I'll be back, an old friend of mine needs a hello." She swiftly

sauntered away, hair gliding with her. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all.


	23. Plot

"Give it back!"

"What? I took nothing."

"Liar!"

A small girl with long, wavy brown hair pounded on a boy's chest. It just so happened that the boy had no arms, and only bloody sockets for eyes as well.

"You hid it away! Bring your arms back!" The girl demanded.

"Have it your way." The boy's mysterious arms reappeared in their natural place. He opened his palms, revealing nothing but air.

"It's in your weird world!" The girl had started to cry now. "Please! Give him back!"

"_Him?_" The boy smiled wickedly. "That stupid thing has a-"

"Silver! Give Sally her doll at once!" Slender loomed over the boy, speaking gravely. The boy jumped, but growled soon afterward.

"Tch. Fine." His arms vanished again, and reappeared this time holding a small doll dressed in a tuxedo. Sally took her doll, hugging it tightly to her chest.

"Grow up. I'll be keeping a close eye on you." Slender poofed away, attending to many of the other people that occupied the main entrance. I stood awkwardly next to Ben and Jeff, watching the entire commotion.

"So...?" I looked at the two boys.

"This is our so called army, I guess." Ben locked eyes with a grey-skinned boy that looked almost identical to himself, other than being grey of course. The grey boy narrowed his eyes at Ben, and they held a stare for a second. But soon, Slender was calling for him so he disappeared into the crowd.

"Some group. They just keep fighting with each other." Jeff scoffed, watching the conflicts.

"Yeah. We'll get along soon..." I watched as the boy named Silver flicked the grey-skinned boy on the back of his head. "Well, somewhat." I muttered.

"Shouldn't we help out?" Ben asked, mostly to himself.

"I dunno, Slender seems like he could blow up at any second."

"Might as well try." I shrugged, siding with Ben. "Hey, Dad!" I called. The word rolled off my tongue, foreign to me but at the same time comforting. A bunch of the other Pastas froze, staring at me with questioning looks.

"Yes, Violet?" Slender stepped over the heads of the crowd so he was able to speak face to 'face'. "I'm a little busy..." He wiped sweat from his brow, which was furrowed deeply.

"I was just wondering if you needed any help doing... whatever this is."

"Er- I'd love the help, but unfortunately this a one-man job, if you think of it that way. I can give you a job once everyone here is cleared up if you'd like."

"Sure." I smiled, watching him take care of another pasta- this one in the form of a dog.

"Hey, is that-?" Jeff wondered aloud, taking a step closer to the dog. He gasped. "Smile!" The dog turned quickly, its glowing eyes locking with Jeff's. The dog's mouth was curved into an unnatural smile, its sharp teeth clearly visible, and clearly dangerous if meddled with. The dog ran to Jeff, who pulled the animal in a tight hug.

"Dude, its been ages!" He smiled, petting the dog. It barked, tail wagging and all, and pushed its nose into Jeff's sweater. Then, I noticed its ears perked up, and the dog turned its head to look at me.

"Hello." I waved awkwardly. Jeff urged the dog over to me.

"Violet, this is Smile, he's my 'pet'," He held up his fingers in quotations. "Smile, this is Violet. She's my girlfriend." Smile cocked his head to the side, taking in my appearance. He gave an odd sort of grunt, and went to sit beside Jeff.

"He can be a bit shy." Jeff shrugged. Ben snorted, and I could've sworn I caught a small 'as if' from him. Jeff just rolled his eyes, and continued conversing with Smile. Whether the dog understood a word he was saying was beyond me. He looked smart, though. I didn't realize animals were psychopaths too. Then again, a ghost gamer and little girl could qualify, so anything is possible.

* * *

"Violet," Clockwork spoke from behind me. "Can we talk?" I nodded, and followed her trail of hair to the corner of the room. She tucked a strand behind her ear, and looked at me.

"You know what's going on, right?" Her emerald eye struck me like a dart.

"Yeah, I was part of it. Everyone's here to help fight off Zalgo." She nodded at my words, but then narrowed her eyes more.

"Do you know what else?" She asked.

"No." I said honestly. Clockwork cracked her neck to the side, gazing at the crowd with a dissatisfied expression.

"The so called family has been at war these past couple years. Not everyone lives in the mansion, though we have plenty of space for them. Wonder why?" She paused only to take a breath, and continued without my response. "We don't trust ol' big Daddy over there anymore. He's been in charge for too long, we need someone new. And if luck would have it, he has a little girl who's just learning about her powers." I looked at her in bewilderment.

"How did you-?"

"Know? Easy, you're the daughter of the second most powerful Pasta there is, obviously you have something up your sleeve. Your reaction to my statement sets the stone in place perfectly as well."

"But Alex doesn't have any powers."

"She has physical strength, no? How odd she uses claws, her bare hands, much like her father. Did you know she can extend her arms to her overall height too? It was simple to figure out. It's easy to follow someone and not be seen, no matter how knowledgeable they say they are otherwise." I stared at Clockwork, hardly daring to believe it.

"Prove it." I found myself saying. She scratched her head, pressing her tongue to her cheek in thought.

"Which instance shall I use? Perhaps the one where I saw you practicing your mind skills with Daddy? You were able to create a small static, weren't you? Tell me, how does it work, and what did your mindset have to be as you conjured such a thing?"

"I- uh- what?" I clenched my fists together, feeling the sweat on my palms.

"Or when you went for a little stroll in merry land with Ben. Did you enjoy it? The feel of his lips? The guilt of what you've-"

"Shut up! How the hell did you find all this out?" I demanded. Clockwork gave me an eerie smile, her single eye seeming to look right through me.

"I've never once left this mansion, dear Violet. You just never saw me until I wanted you to." And with a cackle, she speedily disappeared down the hallway and into a room. I stood there for a minute, breathing heavily. I hadn't realized I was so jittery. _Deep breaths, _I told myself. I shuddered. Clockwork sounded so affirmative when she told me about... everything. It couldn't have just been a coincidence that she was there. I was certain Ben and I were alone on that night...

"You okay?" Jeff gazed at me worriedly.

"Y-Yeah," I gulped. "I'm fine."

"You look a little pale." He reached out a hand to stroke my face.

"I'm all right Jeff." I forced a smile. He hesitated before answering.

"Okay."

* * *

_ Cling cling cling cling cling._ The sound of a spoon tapping against a glass brought everyone's attention to Slender, who stood at the end if the dining table. Everyone halted in their eating to gaze at him. Slender cleared his throat.

" So. We're all gathered here today to finally put a stop to Zalgo's forces. I would just like to say we need the best of luck for tomorrow, and..." He paused, and said almost forcefully: "Today I cooked more than usual so everyone may eat to their hearts content." A loud cheer came from the entire table, deafening my ears. I cheered too, thoughts of even more food occupying my brain. Slender sat down, looking a little withered. He seemed more tired than usual. Perhaps that was to be expected, with all these people. I thought about what Clockwork had said about a new leader. It became more difficult to swallow my food after that. Swallowing my mouthful, I took a swig of water to wash it down. When I looked up from my glass I saw the eye of Clockwork watching me. She pointed to her clock eye, and mouthed the two simple words: 'Tick Tock'. I gulped. Tick Tock? Does that mean in running out of time? For what? I had no recollection of being timed for something...

"Violet?" Jeff's voice sucked me back into reality. He looked more worried than before, sitting beside me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I... I'll tell you later." I said, glancing back at Clockwork, who's eye had averted back to her plate. I felt a small squeeze on my hand, Jeff was holding onto me tightly. Smiling subtly, I finished the rest of my meal with the comfort of Jeff beside me.

* * *

"So what's up?" Jeff sat on my bed, watching me pace.

"She knows." I spoke gravely.

"What? Who? You have to be more specific."

"Clockwork. That I have undeveloped powers and-" I stopped myself.

"Aaaand?" Jeff motioned for me to continue. I gulped.

"Something that happened a while ago with Ben."

"What did he do?" Jeff stood, a mad look in his eye.

"Woah, wait! It was partially my fault too!" I tried pushing him back down, which proved to be more difficult than moving a mountain.

"Just tell me what happened." He growled. I took a deep breath.

"When you and Alex were competing against each other Ben invited me for a walk. I went, and it was fun for a while. He showed me a lake he had found a while back and we screwed around in there. Er- not like what you're probably thinking. We just splashed each other a bit. With water. You know what, I'm just going to move on." I face palmed. Way to make this less awkward. "After that he just... looked at me and... um, he kissed me." I felt my face grow hot, and I was unwilling to look Jeff in the eye. He hadn't spoken the entire time, which only heightened my anxiety.

"Did you say Ben took you to a lake?" Jeff asked, seeming confused. Taken off guard, I answered cautiously.

"Y-Yeah."

"That's weird." Jeff took out his knife and twirled it in his fingers.

"Why? It's just a lake."

"Don't you know his story? Ben's worst fear has been water ever since he drowned."

* * *

Later, I strolled into the living room, only to see a feud already in progress. Ben argued with the grey-skinned boy from earlier, while I saw Jeff smirking from the sidelines.

"...You shouldn't even play if all you're going to do is break my shit!" Ben's eyes flickered from their normal blue to the blood red he had once shown me.

"So it's _my_ fault that your system spontaneously blew up?!" The other boy fumed.

"Jeff, what's going on?" I asked.

"Quality entertainment." He grinned. "It's not often Dark comes to the mansion, or that Ben gets truly angered. I love it. Maybe I should make popcorn next time." Jeff snickered.

"Dark?"

"Dark Link, the grey dude. He's all right, though he can be a dick sometimes." We both looked to watch the rest of the fight.

"This is why I always tell you to not touch anything!"

"What the fuck else am I supposed to do?!"

"Something else!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a fucking douche for once!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU-"

"YOU FUCKEN HEARD-"

"DON'T INTURRUPT ME WHEN I'M SPEAK-"

"OH WHAT? SORRY I COULDN'T HEAR YOU OVER YOUR IDIOCY BURSTING MY PERSONAL BUBBLE!"

"BURSTING _YOUR_ BUBBLE? I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING WORSE!" Ben threw a speedy punch at Dark Link, who barely dodged it.

"Is_ that _how it's going to be?!" Dark viciously brought up his knee, catching Ben directly in the ribs. Ben got the wind knocked out of him, and fell to his knees. "Pathetic." Dark scoffed, turning around.

"Not so fast." Ben grabbed onto Dark's ankle with a death grip.

"What the fuck are you-?" Before Dark could finish his sentence he let out a bloodcurdling cry. Electricity flowed from Ben's fingertips, the power shooting through Dark's entire body. An almost inaudible giggle could be heard from Ben through Dark's continuing cries. He looked as though he could do this all day, if no one stopped him. Without thinking, I shouted.

"_Ben_!"  
He twitched, letting go of Dark, who fell to the ground. Blinking, Ben looked around at the crowd of people staring at him.

"I didn't know I could do that."

"What's going on here?!" Slender appeared, menacing as ever. When he saw the scene before him, he only looked more enraged. "BENJAMIN!" He roared. Ben was too busy staring at his hands to respond immediately.

"Woah." Was all he said.

"Ugh..." Slender groaned. Turning to the crowd, he folded his hands together. "If you all would put this ordeal out of your mind, that would be splendid. Anyway, I came to inform you all that we're leaving in an hour. Prepare yourselves. And _you_," He spoke directly to Ben. "Come with me." Ben followed suit, still gazing bewildered at his hands.

"What a shame." Jeff stretched. "It was just getting good."

"Did you see the look on his face?" I whispered. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"That's how he always looks."

"No..." I muttered. "He actually looked psychopathic."

"And you haven't?" Jeff pointed out. I shrugged.

"It was just weird." I squeezed my arms together. "I'm gonna go get ready." And with that, I disappeared up into the confines of my room, the image of Ben sticking in my head. What happened to him? Where was the boy I knew?


	24. Front Lines

I balanced my cleaver in my hands, devising a battle plan. Stab, stab, SLICE! Well, it was okay. Not the greatest of techniques but it was better than nothing. I stopped in place when I heard a knock at my door.

"Can I come in?" Jeff grinned from the open doorway.

"Of course. Say, you wouldn't happen to know of any battle moves or anything, would you?" Jeff sat on my bed, raising an eyebrow ate.

"Uh, not in particular. Are you trying to think of something?"

"Maybe." I stabbed the cleaver into the ground. Lucky for me it got stuck. "Shit." I tugged on it.

"I applaud your outstanding intelligence." Jeff clapped sarcastically.

"Ha ha, now help me get this thing out." It had gotten stuck in there fairly good, even Jeff grunted while pulling it out. Nevertheless, he handed it to me with the same grin he always wore.

"At your service." He bowed.

"Right." I smiled. Jeff shifted his balance, a more worrisome look entered his face.

"Are you sure you want to come? It'll be dangerous."

"I'm coming, Jeff. I will fight with you in this war. Besides, I've been dying to use my powers to kill." Jeff shrugged. "As you wish." And he leaned in to kiss me. I was a bit taken by surprise, we hadn't really kissed in a while. It felt warm, and I couldn't help but smile.

"So... that happened." I stated after we broke apart.

"See you in the war." Jeff had a smirk dancing across his face as he zipped out the door. What a dork. Eh, I still loved him anyway. I shook my head, gathering the rest of my things together and heading out the door myself.

* * *

Now was the time. The time to stand against all forces. At least, I would be standing if I weren't shaking so badly.

"I told you that you didn't have to come." Jeff observed.

"Shut it." I muttered. Come on, man up Violet! Er- that was a weird way of putting it, but I needed to get a grip! I stood up tall, braving through my legs that refused to stay still. A flash of Zalgo blasting Jeff away into a fiery heap crossed my mind. Back down I went. I felt a warm hand wrap itself around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"Violet?" Jeff whispered. I blushed, surprised by our sudden closeness. "Mmf." I had bitten into my arm, and that was the only noise I could really make. "You can do this, I know you can." Blinking, I looked him in the eye. The lidless, charcoal black eyes that I had grown to adore. I gave a curt nod, and slowly stood up. Only this time I didn't shrink down again.

"VIIIIII!" A loud, outrageous voice echoed across the earth, shattering my eardrums. I yelled out in shock as I was tackled to the ground by a body fairly bigger than mine.

"Alex..." I pleaded, gasping for breath. "Please get off of me." she looked at me with her trademark smirk. "Make me." In the second that passed Alex and I made eye contact, and then I was on top of her in a split second, flipping her with tremendous speed. She retaliated quick, snatching my arm and bringing it down with her, causing me to fall flat on my stomach. Taking the opportunity, Alex squished her butt on my back, crushing me further. "Nice try! But you should never challenge your older sister in a fight." Alex stuck her tongue out at me. I moaned in mock agony, giggling as I squirmed to break free.

"Alex, Violet. If you would kindly stop fooling around and act more serious, I would be pleased." Slender stood a few feet away, tapping a finger on his wrist impatiently. Alex got off of me, still smiling to herself, but I saw the glint of a madwoman in her eye.

"You need to learn to have a little fun, Daddy-o." she said menacingly. Slender towered over her, glaring. "And _you _need to learn when your so called fun is appropriate." I saw Alex grit her teeth in anger. Gazing around I scanned the other Creepypastas for any signs of assistance. All of them smirked, whispering among themselves. I even saw two of them exchange in a bet. I looked to Jeff, who simply shrugged and motioned his head to where the fight would soon break out- again. Ben stood behind Slender, seeming neither scared or interested.

"You made the wrong choice..." Alex slid a knife out from her pocket. I felt my blood run cold as my eyes traveled from the sturdy blade, to Slender who was already poising himself for a fight.

"Don't underestimate me, child." He taunted. My eyes flickered between the two of them, and the one thing I could think to do was-

"STOP!" I stepped in the middle, forcing Slender and Alex to become frozen in their steps. I heard a very audible sigh from Alex, who was facing my back. "Just step out of it." I shook my head. "Then don't fight. We're about to engulf in a war! We can't risk any deaths_ before _it even starts!"

"And who are you to say we can or can't survive without one member of our little... _peaceful _group?" She challenged, her eyes still firmly locked on Slender.

"I just don't want either of you to die, okay?! I'm_ so_ sorry if that bothers you, but I won't let this go on any longer." Alex scoffed, stifling a laugh. "Over who's dead body, Violet? Yours?"

"If that's what it takes." I gulped, trying not to think about the gravity of my words. It was surprising how Slender remained silent during me and Alex's... conversation. He just, er, watched as we bickered.

"Fine. I'll wait until after this stupid fucking mess is over, then I'll kill him." Alex relaxed her body into a standing position, and I saw Slender do the same. With a sigh of relief, I turned to face my sister. She scowled, a hateful leer sinking inside of me with every passing second. Her gaze broke as she pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered around the three of us, muttering to herself as she shoved the knife into her pocket violently.

"Thank you," Slender nodded in thanks, walking away. "Move." He made his way through the other Creepypastas. I stood there by myself for a second, contemplating if what I did was right or not.

"Violet," Jeff whispered in my ear. "Let's go." I bobbed my head up and down, still lost in thought.

* * *

Zalgo's castle stood large, proud, and vicious. It sent the twinge of fear into the Creepypastas hearts that they had become accustomed to, and now embraced as the thrill of adrenaline. Though a mixture of timidness, excitement and oddly enough, the giggles sent my heart pumping faster than it ever had before. I was scared, but I wanted to laugh in the face of danger, though my fear wouldn't let me. Slender stood, his feet planted in the ground a few feet ahead of the group. He called out in an aggravated voice: "Zalgo!" At first there was a moment of pure, deadly silence, but then the front doors opened rather casually, revealing the man in red himself.

"Did you call?" Zalgo yawned, seeming as though he had just risen from bed.

"Don't play coy with me. You know what we're here for." Slender went straight to the point, not bothering with any formalities, not that there would be any in the first place. Zalgo scratched his head. "Ah, so I do, so I do... Give me a moment..." He disappeared with a staccato pop, and within the second Jane stuck her head out the doors.

"Here already?" She raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, then." Jane plucked her large blade from a simple pouch attached to her belt and smirked, pointing it at us.

"Come at me."

"She can't be serious," I uttered. "Just her against all of us?" I looked to Jeff, who's unwavering gaze never once left Jane's face. "Don't underestimate her," he said.

"She's a lot tougher than she looks." I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Jeff knew more than I did about Jane, that was for sure. I heard her giggle to herself, and then dozens of... creatures started to file out of the castle. I gaped open-mouthed at them, their faces all different but somehow looked similar at the same time. Each creature seemed like a drone, neither having any free will whatsoever, or pupils for that matter. Every single one of them stared lifelessly ahead. I felt the sweat drip down my face, and bit down on my lip.

"This is where it starts," Slender shouted to all of us. "Be on your guard!" A loud yell answered him, every Creepypasta gearing themselves up to fight. Knives being pulled out, swords being unsheathed, and the sound of claws sharpening met my eardrums. I readied myself, holding my cleaver near my chest. Without any announcement or warning, everyone charged into battle, some screaming, others a steady look on their faces, and many with the same look of insanity I had seen so many times. I slashed a drone cleanly across the stomach, causing black blood to burst from the wound. The drone fell to the ground, and I found myself surrounded by several more that had crept up in that short amount of time. Toby suddenly swerved beside me, taking out three at once. I took out one by one as quickly as I could, unwilling to let these mindless things take advantage of me. I blinked, and saw Jeff dashing through the thick of battle, avoiding as many drones as possible. He had his sights set on Jane as he charged into her, stabbing relentlessly. Jane held her ground fairly well, dodging and deflecting every single one of Jeff's blows. Slicing through a few more drones I saw Alex being closed in. She slashed an entire circle of them down, the blood spurting from every direction. It wasn't until she realized it was too late that Zalgo had pushed her aside. I felt time stop, as I saw her mouth contort into an awful expression of anger. Alex sprang up, facing Zalgo. She leaped for him, bringing her claws down in a vertical slice. I saw the smirk on Zalgo's face as he swiftly avoided her attack, and sent a hard blow on her from behind. Alex was sent flying, skidding onto the ground. She coughed up blood, stumbling to get up. Zalgo looked her in the eye, finally appearing in front of her. And then he shoved his hand through her stomach. Alex's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the dark red goop dripped from Zalgo's hand. Alex was dead.


	25. Final Destination

My ears rang with the sound of screaming. I didn't realize the high pitched screech was coming from until several eyes locked on me. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks like rain on a car window. The only thought process I had was to stare at the remains of Alex. One of the few members of my family that I had left. And she was gone, just like that. The blood was molding into a sorrowful puddle, circling around her rapidly. My body took over for my brain and took shaky steps towards Alex. A drone targeted its dreary black eyes on me and charged. I slaughtered it with a quick swish of my cleaver, still walking at the same pace. My vision was starting to get... choppy, for lack of a better word. I kept seeing flashes of static at random intervals, and it seemed to be recurring more often the closer I got to Alex. Finally I stopped just beside her. Her lifeless eyes gleamed nothing but emptiness. I watched as some of the blood was washed away from a tear that landed on her face. I cradled what was left of her, trying my hardest not to look at the gaping hole in her abdomen. Of course I couldn't stop myself from doing so, which only sent another river of tears to flow out of me, the sobs taking all the air from my lungs.

"Violet? Please, get up. It's okay..." I glanced up long enough to see the bright red eyes of Ben gazing down at me. Bzzt. Another flash of static.

"It's not okay, Ben. Look right in front of you."

"I know." He gave me a mournful look, resting a hand lightly on my shoulder.

"W-What are you guys d-doing?!" Toby slashed his way through a bunch of drones, panting as he came across us. Ben replied immediately: "She needs a moment."

"We're in a-a_war._" Toby argued. Ben stepped closer to him. "Look, Alex just died! That's her_sister! _How would_you_ feel if someone special to you was murdered in such a way?!"

"What the fuck is going on?!" Clockwork burst in on the scene, caked in blood.

"This isn't th-the time f-for milling a-about!" Toby clenched his fists.

"_Milling about?!_ I'm trying to help Violet get back up on her feet!" Ben narrowed his eyes in anger. Toby prodded a finger in Ben's chest. "Why is th-that? Is sh-she 'someone s-special' to y-you?!" A blush crept on his face. "Maybe she is! I don't see you trying to back up Clockwork!"

"That's an entirely different matter." Clockwork spoke coolly.

"Come off it, Natalie," Ben spat. "Everyone knows you two are a thing!" Clockwork snapped on him in less than a second, shoving him to the ground. "_Don't call me that..._" She threatened.

"C-clockwork, calm down!" Toby tried holding her back, but she broke off easily.

"This guy's had it coming for years..." A maniacal look overtook the once alert stare that was present in her one green eye. "What will another loss be for this broken little community. All of you are just too busy fuckin' around to do anything about it. I know you've seen how over the edge everything here really is. So wouldn't this world just be better off without you...?" She raised her knife.

"As if," Ben snarled, grabbing Clockwork's arm and sending an electric shock throughout her entire body, causing a very audible scream to penetrate the wall of sound surrounding them. "_You shouldn't have done that._" He kept the electrical waves flowing through her, his terrifying gaze unwavering. Slowly, I stood up, taking Toby by surprise. Ben and Clockwork were too involved with each other to notice until I heard my voice growl more threateningly than it ever had before.

"Let go," I towered over Ben, who paid no attention whatsoever to me. Bzzt. "Ben. Let her go." I repeated firmly, but still had no reply aside from the constant howl coming from the depths of Clockwork's throat. Bzzt. I reached my had towards the wave.

"I wouldn't do that..." Toby warned, seeing what was going to happen.

"Shut it." I laid my palm on Ben's shoulder and saw the world go black and white. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt.

* * *

I couldn't hear. I could barely see. All that was displayed in front of me was the ebony shadows of people. It was as if I was watching an old cartoon on a retro TV, but all of the details were spared, as only the shadowy figure was visible. Ben had stopped his movements entirely and seemingly stared at me. I had no idea what he saw or what I had done. Then there was this... buzzing sensation. It was first a small tickle in my ear, but rose to the level of a megaphone the longer I stayed like this. What was happening? Bzzt. Then someone yelled, only it sounded as though their mouth was muffled by a pillow. More flashes of static blurred my vision, the world falling black- only this time the white was absent.

Though I wasn't unconscious. No, upon a realization that should have been realized a minute ago, I was curled in a ball on the ground, twitching. I blinked, slowly getting to my feet. The strange thing about this all was that it was dead silent. How odd.

"Wait," I spoke to myself. "_Oh._" I was speechless as I looked all around me. Most, if not all drones that had once been attacking my friends had frozen in place. Not destroyed, but not active either. Something else caught my eye, and it didn't look too good. Ben and Clockwork were both laying out cold, Toby was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Why didn't y-you use that e-earlier?" he asked, dumbfounded.

I shrugged. "Wish I knew I could do that." But my luck didn't last very long, as I saw one of the drones wiggle an arm.

"KILL IT!" I heard Dark Link exclaim, throwing a hefty punch straight into its head. The other Creepypastas followed suit, taking as much down as they could as the drones became mobile. I joined in, slashing this way and that. Guess my "technique" worked after all, to some extent. Slender zoomed by, aiming for Zalgo. Zalgo seemed mildly interested, he mimed filing his nails in boredom.

"Zalgo, let us finish this foolish battle. We will accomplish nothing!"

"Aaaand...?" He yawned. "What's in it for me?"

"Anything." Slender forced out the answer.  
Zalgo raised an eyebrow. "_Anything?_" Slender nodded, which caused an evil smirk to cross Zalgo's face, only making him look even more sinister. He leaned closer to Slender and whispered something, causing him to flinch but solemnly nod in agreement. Zalgo laughed, and snapped his fingers. Instantly, all drones stopped what they were doing completely, as immobile as statues. Everyone on the battlefield halted in their tracks, all looking towards Slender and Zalgo.

"Great news!" Zalgo roared with laughter. "The battle is over, and my conditions have been met!" I shot a confused glance to Jeff, who had just taken a spot beside me. He looked just as clueless as I did.

"And just w-what is that 'c-condition'?" Toby yelled.

"Why, I'm glad you asked," Zalgo pressed his fingers together. "Mister Slenderman here is no longer in charge of you little imps. And you know what that means? Your leader has fallen, and you must be in need of a new one, seeing as this chap has no youngster to pass his little management trick on-"

"Actually, you're wrong." Jeff interrupted.

Zalgo narrowed his eyes. "Don't humour me, weakling."

"Slender has one, er, descendant."

"And who would this be?!" He snapped. "I demand to see proof." I gulped, as Jeff made eye contact with me. I nodded and stepped forward. Silence ensued for longer than it should have, making this a lot more awkward than it could have been.

"Hello." I said warily. Zalgo shot a glance to Jeff, then to Slender, and back to me.

"Really?" He cackled. "This is your _challenger?!_ What a riot!"  
Jeff gritted his teeth angrily. "Who do you think caused all your stupid robots to stop? Violet! And that isn't even the full extent of her power! She can-"

"Er, Jeff...?" I prodded him on the shoulder. "We should settle this soon, and by soon, I mean _now._"

Zalgo chuckled. "She's right. We should have some sort of... competition, yes. Why, I'll even let you choose the challenge. If I win, your little group is under my control. If you win, well, you can choose what you like."

"I'll wait until I win to reveal that." I glared at him.

"Fair enough. What will we, ah, compete at?" Zalgo mused, a playful smile etched on his cheeks. I bit my lip, trying to think of something. What was I good at? Well, I was average when it came to combat. What did that little banana string say?

"It can be anything, right?" I asked, still in thought.

"Of course."

An idea came to mind just then. A very, incredibly stupid idea. So idiotic, but it was the one thing that I was truly good at, so to say.

"All right. I've made up my mind."

"Do tell."

"The challenge will require a couple judges... but I challenge you to a bake-off! More specifically, brownies!" It fell rather quiet after I stated that. I started to feel the weight of everyone's judgement crush my shoulders. Jeff gave me the "what-are-you-doing?" look. I tried to ignore it, but it started to get to me.

"So be it. Challenge accepted." Zalgo sighed, seeming confused at my choice.

* * *

Flour, eggs, cocoa! My breathing had risen to the point where hyperventilating was an understatement. My heart pounded so hard in my chest I feared it might burst out and ruin the batter. Everyone seemed to be thinking the exact same thing: "What was she _doing?_" But I felt elated with all these emotions pushing down on me. Zalgo had several of his drones set up a kitchen for both of us in a matter of minutes. It was like being on some sort of weird TV show: "_Psychotic Chef Challenge!_" I snickered to myself. The batter seemed thick enough now. I poured it into a pan, being careful not to spill too much on myself. Zalgo was forced to use his hands after I protested when he started levitating things, only to make it more fair. He seemed agitated as he poured his own batter in a pan. Was he worried he wouldn't win? Provided that cheating wasn't an option, this must be difficult on the guy. Now all there was to do was wait, I smiled at the little pan in the oven. It reminded me of a while ago, when Jeff came for me and was clearly shocked at my life choices. The sweets also brought something else to mind... my Father. Well, what used to be my 'Father'. Before he had started to dwell in the realm of alcohol he used to bake to keep himself occupied on the days he didn't work. The recipe he had used, along with a lot of sugar, made at least one thing about him not that bad. Thinking back to it, I even missed the old days a little. My old life. Amy. I would have to have her over at some point. That could be catastrophic, or rewarding. I'll take the latter.

Ding. The oven was done? Already? Well, this_was _Satan's kitchen. Or, Zalgo's. They're more related than I thought. I opened the door, a cloud of heat puffing in my face. I had gotten used to this, from baking before, giving myself burns at a young age. Laying the pan atop the oven, I glanced over to Zalgo, who's batch was finished as well. They looked... good. This might not turned out like I thought it would. Well, all that was left was to let the judges taste our creations. And by judges, well...

"What are we doing? Why is Violet cooking with that douche? Just tell me what's going on, man!" Jeff had tied Ben to a chair, listening to him ask question after question.

"Shut it," He said. "You'll enjoy it. Just wait."

"Jesus Christ am I in a porno...?" Ben looked neither pleased or displeased, but in the middle.

"Would you both please be quiet?" Jane sat in another chair beside the two. "I don't think I can handle this for much longer. Are you two done fucking around?" She addressed Zalgo and me.

"Yes, we are." I spoke in mock sweetness. "If the judges would kindly shut up, and prepare to eat some motherfucking brownies, that would be great."

"Jeez, cool it." Jane scowled.

"Can we at least take off the blindfold?" Ben asked.

"No, it has to be somewhat fair. We'll give you a bite of one brownie first, and then the other. You tell us which one you think is better. And- no lying."  
I stepped over to Jane and Ben, and Zalgo joined me. I motioned for him to give one of his brownies to Jane. He did so, and Jane took a bite out of it. She chewed it around a little, and swallowed.

"Next." She ordered after finishing. I placed my brownie before her, and she took a bite. I waited patiently, sweating in places that I hadn't sweat in before.

"Can I try that one again?" She asked. I gave her the rest of my brownie. Jane nodded, swallowing. "Yeah, I like that one."

I cheered on the inside, beaming. Jeff grinned from behind Ben, setting butterflies through my stomach. I moved on to Ben. This time, I put my brownie in front of his face. He sniffed it, and plopped all of the brownie in his mouth.

"Okay. Uh, next?"

Zalgo presented his brownie, and Ben ate it. He hesitated after swallowing it.

"Which one?" Zalgo tapped his foot impatiently.

"Urp." Ben looked a little green, almost matching his tunic. " Definitely the first one... Hey can I wash that last one down or something...?"

I let out a victory screech, jump-scaring Ben who swore profusely.

He looked confused. "Did we win or not?!"

"We won!" I laughed. "Holy shit!"

"Holy shit is right! I thought this entire shenanigan was a load of-" I tackled Jeff, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"I WON!"

He patted my head. "Yes you did. You can get off now."

"Ah, right." I blushed. Jeff sneaked a quick peck on the lips though, making me blush more, which only made the situation a tad more awkward.

"Humph. So you won. What do you wish for, then? Slender has resigned, he cannot resume his place as the leader of your little group."

"Okay," I pondered the thought for a second. "Then I'll take his place. I'll manage, er, them. And Slender is welcome to stay, like the others. And you..." I paused.

"What about me?" Zalgo growled.

"You can come for a visit anytime. But no fighting or anything." There was a stunned silence, even from Zalgo himself.

"Does that include Jade?" He inquired.

"Yes," I nodded. "But the same rules apply to her. So... now what?"

Zalgo chuckled, shaking his head. "You've beaten me this time. But next time I choose the challenge. I'll come back in, say, five years. Train yourself. I needed some new scenery, anyway."

I blinked. "You're just going to leave?"

"No," He wagged a finger at me. "I'm going on a vacation. See you. Come along, Jade."

"Right." She trailed after him. Zalgo snapped his fingers again, and his castle disappeared. I felt more confused than ever.

"Is that the end?" I asked simply.

"No, remember he's coming back. What was that, anyway? A _bake-off...?_" Jeff drifted beside me. I watched as the other Creepypastas pocketed their weapons, retiring for the day. Slender laid a hand on my shoulder, and spoke through telepathy that I assume only reached me.

"_Thank you. Meet with me tomorrow in the courtyard, I have something I'd like to show you._" And then he teleported away. I smiled to myself, as we began the long trek home.

"I'd like to see you bake, Jeff."

"Want to eat charcoal?"

I laughed, finally feeling at peace for what felt like the first time in ages. The leaves crunched under my feet pleasantly. I held Jeff's hand within mine. The near future was yet a mystery, but I felt that for once, I was able to face it.


End file.
